The Chrysalis Academy
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Romeo and Wendy went out on their first job, they haven't been seen since, and that was 5 years ago. Now, when the sixteen year old duo reappears on the roof of the hall, they run away. They were trained in an intense combat academy,and yet the love for their guild burns on even in the strict, interminable academy days. But, when the time comes, will they ever return to Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1, Five years have passed

**_2nd fanfic, a RoWen kidnapping, a secret academy made to form the ultimate non-magic army, a kind teacher, a harsh headmistress, and a confused Romeo and Wendy at the center of it all, all of the good stuff, hope you enjoy!_**

He has on a black tank top, held up by a collar around his neck, and black pants, she has on a sleeveless midriff, black, also held up by the collar around her neck.

She has on a mini-skirt, black, with black leggings underneath, both don black lace up combat boots, and the black bracelets fastened around their wrists have five studs on them, to show they are fifth year students.

She grabs his hand and squeeze's it. "I am very scared right now."

He nods in response,

"Let's climb up to the roof and look in through one of the sky-lights."

Without even thinking, she leaps into his folded hands and he launches her up onto the ceiling, she leans back and grabs his head, swinging him over her head onto the roof alongside her.

They peer into the guild hall, it hasn't changed since they were there last.

Natsu and Gray and fighting, Lucy is hiding behind the bar, Erza is eating an impossibly large hunk of cake, Elfman is screaming all sorts of weird things about manliness, and then Evergreen slaps him.

He stares at her, "That slap was a MAN, Evergreen! I'll show you what a MAN I am!" He shouts, then he picks her up and tosses her across the room, Mira is onstage singing, Gajeel is eagerly awaiting his turn, all is well.

Then Natsu bumps Erza's elbow, and her cake falls to the floor.

"My- S-Strawberry, c-cake..." She sobs.

"You IDIOT!"

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now the brawl begins, Mira jumps from the stage to break it up, and Gajeel grabs his chance. He sits on Mira's stool and begins to strum his guitar,

"Iron, crush my heart, Shoo-bee-do-bop! Metal, grind my soul,

Shoo-bee-do-bop!"

"Shut up!" The entire guild shouts.

Tomatoes fly, so do people.

"They haven't changed one bit, huh?" She asks, staring in though the skylight.

"Nope, go Natsu-nii!" He says, pumping his fist.

They are about to head back when giant hands grab the back of each of their uniforms.

They are pulled down and turned around.

"What do you brats think your doing? Clambering all over my guild hall?"

The master asks them.

She doesn't think, it's a reflex thats been hammered into her over the past five years, she swings her leg in a smooth arc, kicking the masters wrist in just the right spot, he drops her as his entire arm goes limp.

"What the heck are you..." He sees their faces, drops the boy out of shock.

"No, no way, Romeo? Wendy?"

**_Sorry its so short! Please let me know through reviews if I should continue this or not, thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2, A journey to where?

**_So, thanks for the reviews, I will try not to do to many cliffhangers._**

**_So, this is the flashback chapter, giving some insight into where Romeo and Wendy have been these past five years, hope you enjoy!_**

**_5 years ago_**

"C'mon, Wendy, hurry up!" Romeo shouted.

"I'm coming, you need to slow down, your getting too excited!" Wendy cried as she raced to catch up with Romeo, who was practically running down the empty forest path.

"Sorry, I can't help it, we're finally old enough to go on a job by ourselves. That has to excite you!" Romeo said as he slowed enough for Wendy to catch up, she finally did, and was leaning on her knees catching her breath, when a lone woman, wearing a black jumpsuit, comes walking along down the road, no backpack, nothing. Her auburn hair was probably really long, but as it was, you couldn't tell, her hair was in a tight french brad along her head, pinned fast so it couldn't even move an inch. She stops into front of Romeo and Wendy, who tried to move along, but she blocks their path.

"Hello, excuse me for intruding, but could you be Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt?" She asks.

Romeo glances at Wendy, and raises his eyebrows as if to say, what the heck?

"Umm, yeah, why?" He replied, still looking for a way past the strange woman.

She then said,

"Because I am here to make you an offer I pray you will not refuse."

Wendy takes a breath, as if to say something, but before she can, the woman continues, "I am here to take you to the Chrysalis Academy, a school designed specifically to create the people that will control tomorrow, we are not a school for villains, or dictators, or psychopaths, as I have heard some say. We are a school to teach young wizards how to fight without their powers, to train them to battle with a partner, or alone, if needs be, and, naturally, there is no tolerance for magic use within the school, it's impossible to use magic inside the school, anyway. So, you have the choice now, would you like to attend?"

Romeo and Wendy stared at her, "Uhh, thanks, but no, we're happy where we are, besides, our guild mates would get worried about us if we just disappeared into thin air." Wendy said, trying to be polite.

The woman sighed, "I was afraid of this, of course, you would never say yes, but it is always better to ask first."

Romeo took a step back, away from the woman,

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Well, you are attending the academy, whether you are or not was not the choice I was giving you, the choice I was giving you was whether you come walking, or if you come, what the right word, limp." She said, then she launched at them, "Sky dragon roar!" Wendy shouted, and a pillar of wind shot from her mouth and at the attacking woman, she leapt it easily, then ran on top of the wind itself.

"Holy Crap!" Romeo shouted, staring at the woman as she ran on the compressed air currents at Wendy, she landed behind her and hit her with four lightning fast jabs in the back, Wendy eyes went wide, and she collapsed to the ground,

"Romeo! I don't get it, I can't move!" She shouted as the woman turned on Wendy's companion.

"So, you going to fight too?" The woman asked,

In response Romeo charged, lighting his hand with purple fire.

"I had guessed so." She said, dodging with ease and attempting to slip past Romeo, who whirled and landed a dead center blow, that made her grunt but never stop, flipped over him and jabbed his shoulder, which went made his entire arm go limp, swinging lifelessly to his side.

"Hey!" Romeo shouted as he punched at her with his good arm.

She slipped easily around it and hit him in the back, again with four lightning quick jabs, and Romeo fell, she caught the back of his vest and tossed him over her shoulder, as if he weighted nothing more than a bag of groceries.

She walked over to Wendy and lifted her with comparative ease.

"What are you doing!?" Wendy shouted as she bounced limply against her back.  
"What I told you I was doing, taking you to the Chrysalis Academy." She replied.

Romeo, who was facing forward and could see ahead of them, gasped as an airship seemed to materialize out of nowhere. It was shaped like a stingray, with the tail holding a propeller, probably for steering. Also, there were helicopter like blades on the top of the ship, they seemed to be able to fold in and out of the ship.

"This is a Ray, it is the main mode of transport if you are ever to leave the island. Which is unlikely to happen until your fourth or fifth year."

"YEAR?" Both Wendy and Romeo shouted.

The woman winced as they blew out her eardrums.

"Yes, it is an eight year program."  
"You mean if we do end up there, we're stuck until we're nineteen?"

She nodded, "And, again, you _are_ attending, it's not like you've got a choice."

With that she walked up the steps and nodded to the two also black suited men in the high ladder cockpit. There were no windows in the compartment, only rows and rows of seats. She set Romeo and Wendy down in two, next to each other, and buckled the safety harnesses.

The woman then began to count, "Four, three, two, one."

Romeo and Wendy's muscled tensed, then they both regained feeling in their limbs. They began to struggle against the harnesses that pinned them to the seats, but found the straps too strong, they fell back on magic, but found that Romeo could barely create a whip of fire, and Wendy's winds could hardly pass as a summer breeze.

The woman sighed, "I have blocked your, how would you say, tap, into your magic energy, you won't be using any magic for I'd say about four to five hours."

Wendy gasped, "How can you even do that?"

The woman smiled, "It is one of the many things I learned at the academy when I was a student, My name is Josephine Vivian, I am a squad master. We have a long flight ahead, for now, rest up, the you will be selected by your squad masters when you arrive and show your worth in the battle pits."

Then the woman left the two of them alone and went up the the flight deck.

Romeo turned to Wendy the second the door shut behind her.

"What the heck do we do?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head, "I have no idea, I'm scared!" She cried, hugging herself.

Romeo gave the harness another futile yank, it still didn't budge.

"How do we break out of these straps?" Romeo asked.

"You don't." Josephine was back, she slid down the ladder and studied the two of them closely.

"Those straps are made of compressed spider silk strands, they do not break, period." She said.

"We will be arriving at our destination in about four hours, we are currently flying at over 600 miles per hour, so even if you escaped the straps, you would only plummet to your deaths, or be crushed by the high speed pressure. Get used to the fact that your not going anywhere."

Wendy and Romeo gaped at her, she sighed and left.

"Enjoy the ride." She called over her shoulder as she left.

Romeo and Wendy stared at each other, wondering what would happen to them, and what awaited at this confusing place known as

the Chrysalis Academy.

_**Sorry, I know its another cliffhanger, but I think it works to explain a bit more to you guys, now, I don't know how long it will take me to update again, so don't get sore if it takes a while, also, please check out my other two stories, Amethyst the Reaper, for the Eve Tearm fans, and Wrecked, for the little Romeo lovers, anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please leave reviews and suggestions!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Romeo and Wendy return

**_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had all the ideas clear in my mind, but I couldn't get them from my brain to my fingers to the keyboard. T_T, it makes my very mad because I thought this story was going to fly. But, it seem you guys liked what little I got into the computer. So I will try my best to continue, but don't be surprised if it takes my forever to update, I'm having major writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh, and I will be hopping between five years ago and today, so be ready!_**

_**Five years ago**_

* * *

Romeo was dozing and Wendy was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Master Vivian climbed down the ladder and smiled at the two sleeping children for a moment. No matter how much she did this, she would never forget the innocence in a child's face as they slept, it was a shame to wake them, but it had to be done.

"Up and at'm!" She barked, the two kids sat bolt right up and tried to leap out of their chairs, only to be caught round the chest by the straps and fall backwards. The master had seen this display many times, it still made her giggle softly at the cuteness of it all.

"All right you two." She said as the two black clad men came down from the cockpit.

"We've landed, and I expect no trouble, without your magic, I doubt we'll have any though." She said, at that moment the straps popped open, and the two young wizards quickly freed themselves and stood up, Wendy crushing Romeos hand in her own.

"Come along then." She said, stepping out of the Ray and onto the white sand beach, they day was cloudy, thunder boomed and lighting lanced through the sky, it threatened to rain.

They stared up at the huge shining silver compound, several training fields, combat courses, and rope walls covered the roofs and the yards, the green grass and large trees held birdhouses made by the academy's over 1,000 students. Few were seen, but they were there, a few were sprinting for the school to avoid being drenched by the upcoming downpour. The rest of the island was covered with dense jungle, and the two young fairies gulped. They stared at two long lines of terrified children their age.

Then they realized the order, boys to the left and girls to the right.

"No, I won't leave Wendy in a weirdo place like this!" Romeo shouted.

"Who said you had a say in the matter? You'll reunite in a matter of hours."

Master Vivian replied, waving her hand at the guards.

One of the black clad men grabbed Romeo's forearm and dragged him into the line to the left.

"No!" Romeo shouted, beating at the mans hand with his free arm, punching at him furiously. No use, he was soon stuck in the left line, and the man joined the line of guards in between the two lines.

"Mi-miss?" Wendy stuttered, fear creeping into her voice.

"Master Vivian, if you please, yes?" The woman turned and fixed Wendy with a hard, cold look.

"A-are we gonna get to tell our friends what happened?" She asked.

The master sighed and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, when I was a student here I had to keep telling myself, imagine the day, imagine the day you walk through that door, and every one screams, your alive! You rushed and hugged and tears of joy fly, and happiness is everywhere. Keep it in your mind, it's a ray of light in the darkness."  
Wendy was so afraid, and stunned that their captor was showing such softness to her. "Are you going to be our Master?" Wendy asked.

She sighed, "I don't know, it depends, I am the master of the black squad, the elite students, you have to be best of the best to meet my standards."  
"I can fight." Wendy said softly, feeling as though she could talk to this woman.

"My friend Erza showed us both how."

Master Vivian's eyes widened, "Erza? Erza Scarlet?"

Wendy nodded, "She's one of my best friends."

Then she was buffeted away through the door by one of the black clad men. The master stared after her, Erza Scarlet was renowned for her combat skill, and these two had learned from her? That was impressive. She would keep an eye on these two.

**_5 years later_**

"No, no way, Romeo? Wendy?" The master went pale.

Romeo's hand went up to hide his guild mark, Wendy to hide hers, then they ran. The master knew he couldn't catch them.

But one of his brats could.

He barged through the door of his guild, Fairy Tail.

"Jet! Get up here, now!" He barked.

A stunned boy with bright orange hair and a furry top hat stood up from the bench had sat at with his team, in less than a split second he stood before his master, his speed magic could not be rivaled.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked quickly, then he saw how distraught the master looked.

"Master, are you ok?" He asked, reaching out for the old man.

"Maybe you should sit down, you don't look so..." He couldn't finish.  
"Get your butt out that door and chase down the two brats that were crawling on our guild hall! They went down the east forest path, hurry, they, they were..." He broke into a fit of coughing, he was physically shaken.

"Master?" Jet asked.

"GO CATCH CONBOLT AND MARVELL!" He screamed.

Jet jumped, then he understood, and leapt to the task, he shot out the door like a rocket, pushing his speed magic above and beyond, he ripped the leaves off the trees as he passed, and soon spotted to black clad figures running down the path ahead of him, he overtook them easily.

"Got'cha!" He shouted as he skidded to a stop just in front of them, blocking their escape.

"Jet!" Both of them cried, stepping backward. They tried to hide them, but they weren't fast enough, Jet caught sight of their guild marks.

"You two, your ok?" He felt as though they had moved by magic, the boy was in front of him, the girl behind, and he delivered a swift punch to Jets chest, sending him right into the girls flying fists. One, two, three, four, and Jet was falling to the ground, the same technique used by Master Vivian to capture them had disposed of Jet with ease.

"You, you can't be, Romeo and Wendy wouldn't fight us!" Jet shouted as they began to walk away, leaving him crumpled on the ground.

"Jet, tell them we're sorry. We didn't mean to like it there that much."

The girls said softly, then she took deep breath.

"Ready to go back to the academy, _Romeo_?" She asked.

"Whenever you are, _Wendy._" He replied.

So they left, giving Jet the knowledge of their names, and the sight of the insignias on there clothing.

"School, an, academy?" Jet thought, he could feel his mind swirling, they had wanted to stay, he could see it in their eyes, that they were torn between Fairy Tail, and this academy. He wanted to run to his friends and tell them what he had found, but the strange jabs had rendered him helpless at the moment. Then he heard the pitter patter of footsteps. His friends were coming after him.

"Jet!" They shouted, kneeling next to him and pulling him up.

"Guys, I can't move, they hit me with these quick jabs, and I couldn't feel a thing, literally." He explained.

"We'll take you back to the guild, who were they?" Levy asked, as Natsu pulled one of Jets arms over his shoulder, and Droy got the other.

"You know them pretty well, we all do." Jet said, disbelief in his voice.

"Who?" Natsu asked, "Spit it out!"

"It was them, Romeo and Wendy."

Everyone stared at him, "They came back?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know why, but they're heading for some sort of academy." Jet said.

"Academy?" Erza asked.

Jet wanted to shrug, but obviously he couldn't. "No idea, but we need to follow them."

Natsu sniffed the air, "To late, I can't pick up their scent for some reason."

Lucy sighed, "Why did they leave?"

Jet wanted to shake his head, but, you know, "They just said to me after I went down, 'Jet, just tell them that we're sorry, we didn't mean to like it their so much.'" 

Erza sighed, "Let's go back to the guild, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and they made their way toward home, wondering what had happened to Romeo and Wendy a this so called, academy.

**_Yay, I updated! This will take a while because I'm changing the plot every other second, so don't expect a lightning quick update, okay? Anyway, please favorite, follow, and don't forget to review! _**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4, Welcome to the Academy

**_Sup! I am so happy so many people like this story, I haven't gotten many reviews, but last I checked this one has gotten more favorites and follows then the other two, which, F.Y.I, are called Amethyst the Reaper and Wrecked, if you wanna check them out, please do! Anyway, here's more of a very confused Romeo and Wendy, on their first day the Chrysalis Academy! Oh, and one of my friends pointed this out to me when I was telling her about the story, so I will clarify, it is pure and utter coincidence that the master of the white squad is african american, I swear it! I didn't even realize it until she pointed it out, so, pretty please with a cherry on top overlook that little thing, I also mean for the white and black squads to be rivals like Natsu and Gray are rivals! Like Yin versus Yang. Please don't hate me for it I swear I mean absolutely nothing by it! Hope you enjoy! _**

Romeo stared around at the huge crowd of boys looking just as scared and confused as he was.

"Attention!" Came a loud demanding voice from in front of them, all of the boys turned to see a huge african american man standing on the stage in front of them wearing a white jumpsuit with a black belt, with his dark brown hair in a slightly puffy crew cut., and a scar cutting through his right left eye.

"He sorta reminds me of Laxus-nee." Romeo thought and he stared up at the imposing figure.

"I am Master Tray Monterez, the master of the white squad. Now, listen up, this is how you will be sorted into your squads, there are four squads here, the White squad, the Red squad, the Blue squad, and the Black squad."

Romeo could sense a hint of bitterness in his voice as he said the black squads name, maybe they were rivals or something? Romeo overlooked it as the man continued.

"Your name will be called, and right afterwards I will call a number, when you here your name, go to the number sign that matches it."

He ordered, then he pointed across the humungous cavern to tons of number signs hanging in the air from almost invisible strings.

"Now, listen closely, if you do not report to the correct number or you miss your name, you will be punished. _Harshly._"

Romeo gulped, this man reminded him strongly of Erza.

"Now then, lets begin." Master Monterez lifted up a sheet of paper and began to read.

"Abigail, Jonathan, and Acren, Shawn, to number 12." Two boys pulled away from the group and set off toward the number twelve sign.

It continued like this for a quite a while, Romeo became more and more nervous, it had just hit the ends of the Bs, he would be up soon.

* * *

Wendy stared up at Master Vivian, she had just passed handing out the C's, Wendy groaned inwardly when she realized she was somewhere up in the M's.

This was going to take a while.

"Dallen, Isabelle and Decrem, Trixie. To number 19. Della, Sandy, and Dwight, Samantha, to number 27."

Wendy sighed again, this _was _going to take a while.

* * *

Romeo was listening half heartedly but was startled when he heard.

"Conbolt, Romeo and Connors, Kye! To number 23!" Major Monterez boomed.

Romeo scanned the ceiling and spotted the number twenty three hanging above a circle in the ground. With several sorry's 'scuse me's and pardon me's Romeo pulled himself free of the rapidly dwindling crowd.

He saw his partner, or opponent, he didn't know which yet, heading in the same direction as him, he wore a plain black tee shirt and white baggy pants, his hair was bright green and stuck out in all directions, and he had one ear pierced with a silver stud.

The stood in silence under the sign, within the odd circle in the floor, for a good fifteen minutes as Master Monterez handed out the last of the numbers and names.

"Do you know what we're gonna have to do?" Kye asked Romeo.

Romeo jumped slightly, surprised to hear his partner/opponent speak.

Romeo shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

"Madison, Anne and, Marvell, Wendy, to number 14!" Came Master Vivian's voice, Wendy wobbled a bit, her legs had fallen asleep under her from standing so still for so long, she wiggled out of the crowd and walked to stand under the number fourteen. Another girl with strawberry blonde hair in a blue and purple pinafore came up, her hair bouncing all around from a pair of high pigtails much like Wendy's own hair, except hers was held up by two purple ribbons.

"Hello, I'm Anne." She said, smiling at Wendy.

Wendy gave her signature bow and replied, "I'm Wendy."

Anne looked Wendy over, (F.Y.I, She's wearing the outfit from the Key to the Starry Heavens arc.)

Wendy studied Anne in a similar way, she was at least twelve, and looked oddly tomboyish despite the fact that she wore a garment normally seen on five year old girls.

Anne had them caught sight of her guild mark.

"Your a member of FAIRY TAIL?" Wendy stepped back a bit at the excitement in the girls eyes.

"Umm, yes, I am, one of the youngest members, actually." She said, twirling her finger in one of her pigtails, feeling embarrassed.

"Thats awesome, are you, wait, your the SKY DRAGONSLAYER! You must be super duper strong, I'll bet..." But the girl never got to finish, because by then, the name calling was done, and the circles were beginning to sink into the ground.

"Whats happening?!" Anne cried as she wobbled on her feet, gripping the five mini silver teddy bears on a chain around her neck, each had a different colored bow around their necks.

Wendy stumbled backward and fell onto her back as Master Vivian shouted.

"Defeat your opponent to exit the battle pit! BEGIN!"

* * *

Master Monterez had barked to defeat their opponents to escape the pits.

Kye stared at Romeo.

"Well, good luck." Kye said, then he lunged forward and punched at Romeo's head, Romeo dodged out of his reach and dropped down to the ground, swinging backward onto his hands and lashing out with his legs, trying to kick the boys feet out from under him. But Kye leapt over his feet and made to punch Romeo while he was still down, but Romeo pushed with his arms and managed to shove himself to his feet to avoid the attack.

"Ok." Romeo thought quickly.

"Remember what Erza-nee said, hit fast and keep moving in a close range fight. Here we go!" Romeo told himself.

Then he whirled into a roundhouse kick and hit the boy square in the jaw, he staggered backward, wiping the spot where he had been hit with the back of his hand, then narrowing his eyes.

"Your good." Was all he said, then Kye launched into a perfect flying side kick, slamming Romeo back into the wall.

Romeo gasped as all the air left his lungs, he quickly began to refill himself with oxygen, then he jumped up and shoved off the wall, socking Kye in the windpipe with his elbow, now Kye was the one gasping for air.

Kye recovered and the fight continued, and continued, and continued...

* * *

Anne's foot slammed into the wall where Wendy's head had been just a second ago.

"Not bad!" Anne cried, then Wendy punched her in the shoulder, Anne shook her arm to shake out the pain, then Anne launched herself at Wendy and slammed her into the wall again.

Wendy tossed herself onto her opponent and they rolled around on the ground together, and kept fighting, and fighting, and fighting...

* * *

"Thats everyone, now..." Master Monterez suddenly heard grunts and shouts coming from pit 23.

"Is someone still fighting?" He asked, he walked over the the edge of the pit and stared down into it, two boys, gasping and exhausted after nearly an hour of nonstop battling, were throwing themselves at each other with reckless abandon hopes of possible knocking each other out.

"Those two are _still _at it?" Monterez though bitterly, that meant that Josephine got them both, Master Monterez scowled, he and Vivian had been rivals since they had been brought to the academy in the same Ray, they had spent the entire ride bickering about this and that, who was faster, who was stronger, who was smarter, all of that, they had raced to get off of the Ray, they had fought in the training cavern and the battle pits countless times, some by orders, some at night when they were alone, and you know what really sucked? They were best friends and worst enemies at the same time.

"You two!" The master barked to yank himself out of his memories.

They both turned to look up at him, gasping like they had just sprinted an entire marathon.

"Climb up here, your squads have already been decided."

The boys both promptly passed out backwards onto the floor of the pit in relief.

The master sighed, "Alright, I'll get them."

He climbed down into the pit, and tossed the two exhausted boys up out of the pit, then he climbed up and out himself.

The two of them groaned, "What hit me?" Kye asked.

"I think I did, and you hit back." Romeo answered.

Then they both dragged themselves to their feet and shook hands.

"Good match." Kye said, "Thanks, you too." Romeo replied.

Then they followed Master Monterez into the dressing room.

* * *

Master Vivian stared as Wendy spun into a perfect double kick.

"All right girls!" She finally cried down to them.

"Your finished, your squads are decided, well done, both of you, you were the only stalemate."

Master Vivian explained.

The two girls dragged themselves from the pit and collapsed, panting.

"G-good job, Wendy." Anne said as they finally straightened up.

"Thanks, you two." Wendy said, again performing her bow.

Anne looked at her funny, then shrugged and bowed back.

They then followed Master Vivian into a new room, all white, and lined with changing stalls on both sides.

"All right, I will call quite a couple names at a time, when you here your come forward, you will then receive your uniform, and don't worry girls, if you struggle with the collars, I'm here to help." Master Vivian said.

Then she took a deep breath, rattled off fifty names, and sent them to a rack of bright red outfits consisting of midriffs with the before mentioned collars, skirts on top of shin length leggings, and a pair of red combat boots that went almost all the way up to the bottoms of the leggings.

The girls collected their uniforms, and moved into stalls to change.

Next were forty five names, as those girls went to retrieve their light blue uniforms, Wendy whispered to Anne.

"What squad do you think you'll get?" Neither of them had been called yet.

"Well, all thats left is the black and white ones." Anne pointed out.

Wendy nodded, then had a terrible thought, "What if since we never finished our fight we have to do some other sort of thing to make one of them?"

She asked, Anne kept a cool head and recalled what Master Vivian had said when they had crawled from the pit.

"No, she said our squads were already decided. But you know what?"

Anne stated as she grabbed Wendy's arms, both were covered in sweat and even a bit of blood, but she did it anyway.

"What?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"I hope we get to be in the same squad!" She cried.

Wendy smiled, "Of course! So do I." She replied.

So they listened nervously as Master Vivian read off the forty girls to be in the white squad. Wendy held her breath, and Annes hand, tightly, she didn't know where Romeo was, and she needed someone to hold on to.

They realized she was done, neither of them had been called, their was one squad left, one left.

"We're in the same one!" Anne squealed.

Wendy smiled, this bright new friend would be a help, Wendy then gulped, she realized she was in the squad that only excepted thirty five girls and thirty five boys a year, Wendy then brushed the thought away as Anne pulled her over to the rack of black uniforms, they were the same as all of the other squads, but instead they were black. Wendy noticed then they had an insignia on the backs in silver. Wendy saw a girl they had just come out in a red uniform, her insignia was black on her back, a girl in a blue uniform had a white insignia, and a girl in white had a gold insignia.

The insignia itself looked like a glorified butterfly that even boys would be proud to wear, with its wings spread wide and swirling patterns with a single large circle surrounding it.

"Wow." Wendy breathed, then they both went to change.

* * *

Romeo grinned, "Looks like your stuck with me now." He said to Kye.

"Yup, and how come I'm not all that angry about that, huh?"

Kye replied.

Romeo and Kye then went to get their uniforms, consisting of tank tops, pants and combat boots, Romeo finally managed to fasten to collar, then he exited his stall to find Kye waiting for him.

They then followed Master Monterez yet again into the main school, they goggled at the many classrooms, huge training caverns, and gyms.

"Wow, color me impressed." Kye said softly, there was a woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit standing by a door, she had light brown hair, an eye patch, also blue with a circular gold peace sign on it, and a soft, sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Master Kayla of the Blue squad, all blue squad members, please come with me, oh, and to the rest of you kids, good luck with you first day!" She said happily, flashing them a peace sign before leading her new students inside.

At the next door was a strong looking man with a blond simple haircut that he pulled back into a small bun, in a red jumpsuit, he nodded to Master Monterez and gave the new students a small smile.

"I'm Master Kalem of the red squad, red squad with me!" He said, those students left with him through the door had had stood next to, then they moved on to another door, and their stood the woman they had brought Romeo and Wendy to the academy.

"Hello, I'm Master Vivian of the black squad, I sure you've figured who comes with me." She said.

"Have fun with your bunch Tray, I got all of the good ones." She added after all of the boys had trooped through the door.

Master Monterez grinned, "Maybe, but I'm sure I can whip my group into shape to destroy you in the tournament." He replied.

Then Master Vivian followed her other group of students through the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Wendy wasn't listening to Anne and Samantha talking, she was to busy taking in the mammoth dormitory around her, their were over three hundred people in the cavern from the previous years, they were bustling about, some lounging on the couches and armchairs that filled the floor of the cavern, which was totally stone, by the way. One side of the walls was filled with doors that led to the girls rooms, the other side was the boys.

On the wall across from the entry was a bar filled with tin covered oval shaped bowls, and, although Wendy couldn't make out what they said from where she sat, there were labels on the glass above the neatly organized bowls. That half of the room was taken up by tables for people to eat at, though now only a few were occupied and that was by kids playing board games or hunched over, scribbling in notebooks, the tables were black, the couches were black, and the walls were stone gray, and the rails and floors on the platforms to the rooms on higher levels were metal silver, but, all in all, the room was surprisingly bright.

"Alright boys, take a seat with the girls here, and we'll deal with partners and roommates." Master Vivian said.

"Alright, partners, choose well, because after you register as a partner you won't be allowed to switch, once you have a partner, your stuck with them, for the rest of your time here, and they have to be of the opposite sex."

All of the kids mouths went into perfect O's.

Master Vivian smiled. "Not for that reason. We want you to mix because it effects your teams overall strength. Two boys is to much muscle, not enough speed or, honestly, brains, and two girls can be defeated from lack of pure muscle, one boy and one girl works the best in means of partner teams."

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

"Ok, first, here are you bracelets." She handed them out, and everyone fastened them on.

"You are to NEVER remove those's bracelets, understood? They are waterproof, fireproof, and pretty much indestructible, It can be used to contact you, and holds studs to prove which year you are in."

Everyone nodded, then their bracelets beeped.

"Everyone listen to your bracelets speaker to hear your room number, because I don't think I can handle listing all those names again."

Master Vivian smiled as they all held their bracelets to their ears and listened.

Wendy listened to hers, which stated that she was in room 101 next to her, Anne heard her number.

"What number are you, Wendy?" Anne asked.

"I'm in 101." Wendy said, Anne squealed.

"We're roomies!" She cried, pulling Wendy into a hug, she was very huggy.

Romeo consulted his bracelet to hear that he was in room 89.

"What are you in?" He asked Kye.

Key gave him a lopsided grin, he had overhear Romeo's bracelet state his room number, "Take a guess." He said.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Your in 89, aren't you?"

"Genius! How'd you guess on the first try?" He cried.

"Oh, just a hunch." Romeo replied.

"Ok, listen up!" Master Vivian cried over the chattering kids trying to find their roommates.

"On to partners, you have all day today to mix and mingle to find your partners as you hang around the dorm and set up your rooms. I'll have to leave to begin your exams, you'll find your schedules in your rooms, see you all later, and, welcome to the academy."  
With that Master Vivian left and the kids began to mix and talk about partners.

"To bad we have to be partners with boys." Anne huffed, crossing her arms.

"We could have been an awesome team." Wendy sighed, she had by now decided that Romeo wasn't in her squad, and was depressively fingering the stud on her bracelet, when she heard a familiar voice, she rose up from the couch as stared through the faces, searching, searching, there!

Wendy ran though the crowd, parting it with ease as Anne followed her, bewildered.

Romeo stood with Kye, wondering what the chances were that Wendy was here, when he was tackled by the same girl.

"Your here!" She sobbed.

"Wendy!" He cried, hugging her back.

"Your here, in the same one, you made it into the best squad in the whole academy!" Wendy cried as Anne and Kye began a conversation about how Romeo and Wendy knew each other.

"We need to be partners!" Romeo cried, gripping her hand and dragging her up to the paper that had been left behind by the master on a small pedestal.

"Your fine with that, right? I mean, I had thought you would be and maybe you met someone else or maybe..." Romeo began to stutter.

"Oh, move."

Wendy shoved him out of the way and wrote in the top space in on the paper, partners, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt.

"Ok, there, it's done, that's fine with you, right?" She asked.

Romeo grinned, "Could't have asked for a better partner."

Wendy blushed, "Well, thanks, I guess the same goes for you."  
The next thing they knew Anne and Kye had signed up to be partners.

"You guys?" Romeo and Wendy both asked at the same time.

"Why not?" Kye asked.

"It's not like we're getting married or something." Anne grumbled.

They all let out laughs at this withering retort, and from that moment, they started to struggle with the choice, try to escape, or simple enjoy the amazing academy? The four friends would soon fine out though, the decision wouldn't be the toughest one to make.

**_Woo hoo! I finally got more stuff into the computer, alright, thanks for reading, and please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_See ya ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5, Which home?

**_Hi! I got more reviews last time than ever and I am happy!_**

**_To answer your question, Mitsuki Ohayashi, I do not write on any specific days, sorry, I just can't commit to it, so I won't get your hopes up, to prove my point, I haven't updated in forever, Gomensai! I try to update as fast as possible and I juggle all three of my stories, which, F.Y.I, other than this one, are called Amethyst the Reaper and Wrecked and are both for Fairy Tail if you want to check them out! Also, I will be organizing it a bit differently, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch on. Also, I am changing Romeo's age before this story, so he'll be eleven after tenrou, alright? Anyway, I'll be flashing back to present time for most of this chapter, hope you enjoy! _**

**_Five years later_**

* * *

"There you are!" Kye shouted to Romeo and Wendy as the emerged from the underbrush.

"Where have you two been doing on this fine night?" Anne asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Wendy grumbled, Romeo was just scowling at the ground, it was obvious the weren't in the mood to talk about what they had been doing.

"Did you guys complete the assignment?" Romeo asked, he clearly wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, all we need now are a few bio samples, and we'll be set in wilderness survival, you know, if we survive the night and all."

Kye said, studying a chart he held.

"Great, we'll grab those last few samples. What do we need?" Wendy asked.

"Umm..." Kye consulted the chart, "An animal track print, a twig from the top of an elm, because somehow they can tell the difference between the two, a vulture feather and...thats all." Kye said.

Romeo and Wendy nodded, "We're on it." Then they walked back into the woods.

"Will Natsu-nii be able to track us down?" Romeo asked finally.

"I don't think so, I blew up a bit of wind to cover us." Wendy replied.

Romeo grabbed her arm and stared at her.

"What are you trying to get us killed? If Master Vivian got word of us using magic, we wouldn't survive the next sparring practice."

Romeo cried furiously.

"Calm down, it was barely anything, besides, if feels good to let out a bit of magic energy after having to keep it bottled up inside for so long."  
Wendy said, stretching her arms up and then dropping them with a sigh.

Her previous worry about the development of her chest area had been, well, let's just say it had been for absolutely nothing, and now she was large enough to make Lucy proud indeed.

"Just be careful, ok, we'll be able to work faster if you get the twig from the elm while I search for a vulture feather." Romeo suggested.

"Isn't the entire purpose of the academy to teach us how to work as a team?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy, we'll use teamwork to climb a tree and find a feather."

Romeo replied sarcastically as they approached an ancient elm tree.

"Point taken, meet back at the bottom of the tree." She said, then she tossed herself up into the branches of the elm.

_This, _Wendy though to herself as she easily scaled the branches, _is where I belong, out here in nature, not all cramped up inside._

She knew that this last part was a lie, the inside of the academy was spacious and the room she shared with Anne was plenty large for the two of them. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

Sky, that was her element, now she couldn't even eat it because it required magical energy, and if she used to much magical power at once, Master Vivian would know, one way or another, she would know.

Wendy reached the top of the tree, at least 50 feet high, and wiped her brow as she perched in the crook of a branch.

Like a caring arm, the branch cradled Wendy, and she though it to be almost like an embrace from Mother Nature.

She carefully selected a twig from the top of the tree, snapping it off, then she turned to go back down the tree.

She was slowly lowering herself from her comfy vantage point when something grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off of the tree, flying at impossible speed over the expanse of forest that stretched for miles.

"Who, who are you!?" Wendy shrieked, knowing better than to lash out, for the person could drop her. The person carried Wendy to a small plato on a cliff, large enough for a comfortably distance from the edge, anyway.

The person set Wendy down gently and Wendy whirled to face her kidnapper.

Only to see Mirajane, melting out of Satan's Soul form and covering her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, Wendy! Your so beautiful! And so big!" Mira sobbed, dragging Wendy into a bone crushing hug. Wendy dutifully raised her arms and returned the hug, she could feel her own tears coming as she melted the warm embrace hadn't felt in so long.

"Mira...I..." Wendy stuttered, feeling a lump come up in here throat.

"Where's Romeo? Natsu picked up a whiff of his scent and charged off before we could stop him." Mira explained.

Wendy frowned, "He went to look for something we need. I don't know where he is."

**_Meanwhile, with Romeo._**

* * *

Romeo pressed a slide of paper to the mud where a wolf print had been preserved, the imprint was saved on the paper, and he carefully covered it with plastic to be sure it wouldn't get wiped away in his bag. He tucked it into a folder in his backpack, which he had grabbed from their camp, and swung it back over his shoulder.

"Alright, now all I need is a vulture feather, and then we can get the heck out of here tomorrow morning." Romeo said to himself.

"This way!" Came a sudden voice from beyond creek Romeo stood in.

He gulped, he recognized that voice.

"Are you sure, Flame Brain?" Came another voice.

"I'm the one with the nose, Icy princess!"

"Last I checked, I have a nose too, lava drool!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Romeo sweat dropped has he heard the two break into a fight, he could feel the heat of the fire and the chill of the ice from here.

Then he fell backwards into the wall of mud the creek was buried in, he was scared of the voice he heard next.

"We are on an important mission, no more lolly-gagging!"

CRACK SMASH RIP TEAR PAIN!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Romeo heard the remaining team member, Lucy, sigh.

"Guys, unless you've forgotten, Romeo isn't a clueless six year old anymore. If he can hear us, he'll run, then we'll never find him." Lucy pointed out.

Happy had tagged along as well, it seemed, because Lucy's statement was followed by his signature.

"Aye, sir!"

"Right! We won't lose him again! Not again! Let's go!" The boys were both suddenly incredible optimistic.

Romeo heard them come into the field above him, so he crouched low in the rut, bending next to the creek, hoping the running water would mask his noise and his scent.

He controlled his breathing as they began a heated conversation above him.

"How old would he be now?" Natsu asked randomly.

"Well, before tenrou he was four." Gray began.

Romeo sighed, great, a discussion over his age, wonderful.

"I thought he was three!" Natsu cried, an angry tick appeared in Romeo's forehead at this.

_Seriously, Natsu-nii? _Romeo thought furiously.

Erza must have shook her head, because Romeo could here her armor clanking.

"No, no, he was definitely four before tenrou." She said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then there was seven years so..." Lucy counted it off on her fingers.

"He was eleven."

"Great, now I'm starting to feel old." Gray grumbled.

_Your not the only one. _Romeo thought grouchily.

"Ok...then they makes him...what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

Romeo groaned softly, this was Fairy Tail's strongest team, they had solved some of the most difficult missions and problems of the magical world, failing miserably at simple addition.

"No, no, that's not right, what if he was three?" Lucy mumbled.

Several more ticks appeared in Romeo's head as he listened to them yammering on on still not simply adding five to eleven.

_I was four, four plus seven equals eleven, eleven, eleven plus five equals sixteen, simple. _Romeo thought angrily.

"Wait, was he nine after tenrou?"

_Oh my god why do I look up to these people... _

Finally, Romeo couldn't take it anymore.

"What if he was older, was he six?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"SIXTEEN! I AM SIXTEEN!" Romeo shouted furiously.

They all whirled and stared as Romeo climbed from the creek, gave himself enough time for a facepalm at their and his stupidity, then leapt the creek to the opposite side and began to run for the elm tree.

"Romeo!" They followed him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, five years in the strictest combat academy in the world and you go and blow your cover just like that, idiot, idiot, idiot._

Romeo thought furiously to himself as he ran through the trees.

"Stop! Romeo!" He could hear them thundering through the underbrush behind him.

Then he heard a loud ringing, like a doorbell.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TARUS!" Lucy cried, swinging her key.

"MOOOOO! I'll help Lucy and her hot bod too!"

Romeo barely had enough time to skid to a stop before the giant cow snatched him off of the ground and pinned his arms.

"Oy! Tarus! Put me down! I don't want a fight!" Romeo cried.

"Moo late for that!" Tarus said as his master and her friends finally caught up.

"Romeo, finally!" Lucy cried.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"We were so worried about you!" Erza exclaimed.

"Have you gotten stronger? Now your old enough to fight me!" Natsu shouted.

Pause for facepalm.

"Natsu! You idiot!" THe other three cried.

"Aye! Natsu's so stupid he doesn't even understand that Romeo is way to smart for him!" Happy cried from his spot on Natsu's backpack.

"SHUT IT! I can fight him! LET'S GO!"

"NO!" The sane ones shouted.

Romeo scowled, "Fine, if you want a fight, I'll give you one."

Romeo jerked his body hard to the left, knowing Lucy had given Tarus orders not to hurt him, so Tarus loosened his grip to be sure Romeo's arm wouldn't be broken from the strain.

_Rule of combat number five, if your opponent is kind to you, never be kind in return._

Romeo thought bitterly.

He took the chance and pulled his arm free of Tarus's grip, he quickly balled his hand into a specific position, so that the knuckle of his index finger would be the only thing to make contact with his enemy.

(Any of you guys fans of Tai-Lee from Avatar? This technique is pretty close to hers, minus any element bending.)

He jabbed Tarus's bicep, wracking the vast knowledge of anatomy he had gained during his years at the academy. Celestial sprits had the same basic nerve clusters as humans, he just had to account for Tarus's increased size.

Romeo performed the calculations in an instant, and with three quick punches, Tarus's arm was swinging limply to his side and Romeo was free, he landed on one knee and looked up, he could practically see the lines of attack, and the figures in his textbooks mapped out in front of his eyes.

_Rule of Combat number three, never give your opponents time to adjust, launch your attacks without hesitation._

Romeo launched off of the ground, dodged around Lucy, and hit her with the four lightning jabs. Lucy was the most dangerous in a fight like this, her ability to bring a whole new entity into the battle wasn't good for Romeo, when a variable came into the fight, it was harder to predict the outcome.

Still, Romeo felt a pang of guilt as he watch Lucy fall and Tarus ripple away in golden light.

"Romeo, why are you fighting us?! What did they do to you?!" Lucy screamed a she landed flat on her back in the dirt, limp.

"Lucy!" The rest of them cried, Romeo began to plot his next attack.

_The toughest to beat will be Erza, she trained me in basic fight skills, and her armor will defend from my trump card move, the full body paralyzing blow, I'll leave her for last, dang, Wendy was right, we should have stuck together, we could have taken them easy, I wasn't trained to do this alone._

Romeo scowled furiously, then he launched himself at his idol.

_Sorry, Natsu-nii._

**_Back to Wendy._**

Mira sighed joyfully as she released Wendy from her hug.

"We thought you had been killed." Mira said.

"No...just, moved." Wendy said slowly, she knew she could get in horrible trouble for just speaking to Mira, but she found she just couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"Where have you been all this time?" Mira asked, holding Wendy's hands.

"A school." She said simply.

"What school? What academy? Jet told us what you had said! Why did you leave us?" Mira's question's came pouring out, washing over Wendy like an impossible tide, difficult to defeat.

"We... go to an academy, on an island, and, we learn, learn how to fight."

Wendy whispered, "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't...I just...have to go back, me and Romeo both."

"Are they threatening you!?" Mira's Satan soul form was back.

"N-No! No! We just can't leave the school, but they've never threatened us!"

Wendy cried quickly, Mira's Satan soul form melted away again.

"I-I, I can't decide." Wendy said, cupping her face in her hands as tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Please." Mira took Wendy's arms. "Come home."

Wendy's shoulders began to shake as her past was upon her.

Cait Shelter had been her home.

Fairy Tail had been her home.

The Chrysalis Academy was her home.

Wendy threw herself into Mira's warm embrace.

"W-Which home?"

**_Cliffhanger! What do you think? Please leave reviews and suggestions, and don't forget to favorite and follow, the more reviews I get the better I feel about my writing, so please tell me what you think! _**

**_Thanks for reading and see ya next time! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6, I'm not a kid anymore

**_READ ME!_**

**_Hello! Thank you so much for reading, people who are reading! I just would like to say to a Guest that reviewed to this story, you said hey, Romeo was six and is now thirteen, and I would like to say that in the last pre note, I said that I had to change his age for the story to work the way I wanted it too, alright? I know Romeo was six and is now thirteen! Pre note's contain important things, people! That's why they exist! Ok, anyway, I posted a new story, Draconem Heart, about how the dragonslayers, and this includes Laxus, get kicked out of Fairy Tail for a stupid, stupid, reason, and now they are members of a different guild for lost wizards only, and their main goal in life is to defeat a dragon, and show Fairy Tail up, thats it. They hate Fairy Tail now, and when they compete in the games, things get intense! Please read it if you have the time, thank you! Anyway, heres the story you actually wanted to read when you clicked on this, Romeo, take it away!_**

**_Meanwhile, with Romeo._**

Romeo dodged around Natsu's flaming fist, jabbing the underside of his arm with three lightning fast jabs, his limbs were a blur as he ducked to avoid an ice lance Gray had sent his way.

He then leapt up into the air to avoid a magic sword that come his way, he wasn't fast enough, and the fist that followed the sword slammed into his hip.

He landed and rolled backwards across the ground, performing a backwards handspring to send himself out of the next attacks reach. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side as he felt a bruise forming.

_Rule of Combat, number six, never give your pain a second thought._

"Romeo, you know you don't stand a chance against the three of us, please, we don't want to hurt you!" Erza begged as Romeo performed a summer salt over her and landed directly in front of an unsuspecting ice wizard.

Gray jumped and moved to get into maker stance, but Romeo was to fast for him, he swung about face and slammed his knee up into Gray's abdomen, wincing right along with him as Gray coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground hard. Natsu and Erza stared, Lucy lay immobile, Gray shoving himself to his feet while clutching at his abdomen and coughing, and Natsu's arm swung limply to his side.

They realized right then and there that this was not the Romeo they knew, this was a boy taken away from his home and trained intensely for five years every day to fight and kill.

Erza re-quipped at amazing speed, into her Flight armor, and she lunged at Romeo, who could have cried with relief.

_She changed to an armor that reveals her back! _Romeo thought with a sort of bitter joy. _Now I can take her out if I can just get behind her!_

Romeo ran right at Erza, matching her speed easily, his stamina was strong enough that he would run at this speed for nearly an hour nonstop, he could handle this now, he knew he could. But...why did he feel so, guilty?

**_Over to Wendy, still on a cliff with Mira._**

"W-Which home?" Wendy sobbed, clinging to Mira's dress and soaking her shoulder.

_How dare you, Wendy? _She thought furiously.

_You've been training so hard, your the number one female fighter in the Black squad, your one half of the best duo in the entire academy, your normally heartless. Your known by everyone as Black Heart Marvell, your cruel and cunning and no one can make you feel! You haven't cried since your second week at the academy! Now think about what your doing, and get away!_

Wendy yanked herself angrily from Mira's warm arms, nearly shivering when she realized just how warm she had been.

Wendy then turned to the cliff, wiping any trace of tears from her eyes.

Then she turned to Mira, and Black Heart Marvell was back, her eyes cold and caculating.

"Take me down." She said, not even bothering to say please or thank you.

Mira was taken aback, this wasn't the Wendy she knew, this was the new version.

"Ok, I can fly us back to the guild straight." She said.

Wendy said nothing, so Mira transformed and lifted her up, they flew through the skies for a while, neither speaking a word to each other, Wendy speaking softly to herself.

Unseen by Mira, Wendy was actually speaking into his bracelets lacrima unit.

"Student Marvell requires immediate assistance on Magnolia east forest skyline."

She whispered.

Wendy held the bracelet to her ear to make sure she could hear the response against the howling wind as they sped across the sky.

She sighed, then nodded, Mira was about to asked Wendy if something was wrong, when Wendy suddenly said.

"I'm sorry, Mirajane."

Mira took a breath, about to ask her what she was sorry for, but then, with one swift twist, Wendy freed herself from Mira's hold and angled herself to fall as fast as possible. Mira gasped and rocketed after her, yet Wendy angled her body in such ways that she remained far out of the take over wizards reaching hands.

"Wendy!" Mira screamed as she was about to smash into the tree line.

Then a figure in on outfit identical to Wendy's leapt from the leaves, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing in it's pigtails. She grabbed Wendy and pulled her out of her free fall, then both landed in the trees, and before Mira knew it, were long gone leaving behind nothing but a few broken twigs and slowly tumbling leaves.

**_Back over to Romeo, still fighting Team Natsu._**

Romeo danced about Gray's ice make attacks with ease, dodging every spear, hammer and chunk of ice that came flying his way while simultaneously attempting to get around Erza's guard and avoid being scorched into a crisp by Natsu's flames.

Finally, Romeo had developed a plan that, after a run though the strict analysis check, had a 69% chance of success.

Romeo nodded, he would do this one.

He then got smashed in the side of the head with one of Gray's ice hammers.

Gray gasped, he hadn't actually thought he would be able to hit the student, due to how he had dodged so many other attacks.

"Romeo!" Erza cried as Romeo landed hard on his side, apparently unconscious.

Natsu ran up to him, scared out of his mind that the kid had gotten a concussion or worse and Macao would kill him when he got back from the job he was on and found out his son was alive only to get a concussion from Gray and the rest of the group.

Erza followed, staring down at Romeo with worry creasing her features.

"Should we take him back to the guild?" Gray asked, he was now sealing up the spot where Romeo had kneed him with ice to ease the pain.

They were all gathered around Romeo, trying the think of just what to do, when Romeo's eyes shot open.

He moved in a blur, rolling between Natsu's legs, one, two, three, four.

Before Natsu's paralyzed body hit the ground, Romeo had done a double flip over him and landed behind Erza, who had neglected to re-quip out of her Flight armor, one, two, three, four.

As Erza fell Romeo dodged an attack Gray had managed to fire off with ease before slamming into him as well, one, two, three, four.

And just like that, Romeo had defeated Fairy Tail's strongest team with nothing but a bruised hipbone and a slight headache from allowing himself to get hit with Gray's attack. They remembered him as a reasonably strong 11 year old boy. Before that as an overly excitable four year old. They hadn't bothered to adjust for anything he could have learned, that was their only mistake.

Romeo began his walk into the forest, ignoring them yelling at him to stop, to come home, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to be strong, not to listen, not to feel again. He was surprised when he heard.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He had forgotten to use the magic tapping attack, he had been in such a rush he had been careless, his fourth jab was supposed to block magic, apparently he had been off the mark.

He whirled and it was too late, the fire was coming, it would engulf him, he gasped as he felt a whirlwind of energy building inside of him, and a purple magic circle bloomed on the ground beneath his feet.

_Oh, no, no, no, no..._ Romeo thought helplessly as his magic exploded in his defense, Purple flares shot from the ground, with several flashing magic circle's they deflected Natsu's attack to fly harmlessly up into the sky.

Romeo gulped as he watched the fire dissipate, and a speck of blue flying away with a shake of a furry tail. His body then exploded with purple fire, rising into a dome over him before firing a huge crackling energy beam into the sky.

The Purple flare had done what it was made to do, signal, and it had shown any Fairy Tailers within a twenty mile radius where he was, and Happy was already flying to get backup.

He turned and ran into the forest, it didn't matter now if he left a trail or not, he had used magic, that either meant he was a total idiot, or in such serious trouble that if he hadn't have used it he would had been dead or seriously maimed.

That meant that once it was confirmed that Romeo was still alive and required assistance a full academy squad would likely end up there. He had barely made it a hundred feet when his bracelet beeped, no doubt Master Vivian wanting to check if he was dead or if she would have to kill him herself.

"Master?" Romeo asked softly, speaking into the bracelets lacrima unit as he ran.

Then there was a soft hissing sound, and Romeo realized a second to late that his bracelet was shooting out gas. Romeo gasped in a breath and tried not to breath it in while struggling to remove his obviously unremovable bracelet. Romeo was starting to feel dizzy, and sleepy, and tired, very, very, tired.

He groaned and stumbled forward, trying to fight off the drowsiness.

Finally, he could fight it no more, and he fell forward, passing out and sinking away into the darkness.

**_Thank you so much for reading! Please review and remember to check out my other stories!_**


	7. Chapter 7, Romeo's choice

**_Hello! I am on fire with this story, this is about to get intense...but thats all I say! Enjoy!_**

**_Lets go over to the group of Fairy Tailers that are on their way to the place where they saw the Purple flare._**

"This way!" Levy called, leading the group consisting of the Connell couple, Vijeeter, Max, Warren, Gajeel, Lily, Jet and Droy, and the Master towards where she had seen the fire erupt into the sky.

Max suddenly pointed up ahead while shouting.

"Look, in that clearing! It's Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza!"

They stared down at their fallen friends, Levy dropping to her best friends side.

"Lu-chan! Are you ok?" Levy asked, grabbing her friends hand.

Lucy sat up stiffly.

"Weird, Romeo used some sort of jabbing move, then I went down, I couldn't move." Lucy explained.

"ROMEO!?" They all screamed, not aware that it had actually been the boy they knew.

"Where is he? Dance of Confusion!" Vijeeter cried while striking an odd pose and staring to do some sort of weird modern dance.

"I don't know, you can see where he entered the forest." Lucy said, pointing at the broken twigs and crushed leaves as he other friends pulled Erza, Gray, and Natsu up, they were all mobile again within minutes.

"Ok! Let's follow that trail!" Erza ordered, Alzack and Bisca, the guilds resident tracking team, had already entered the forest, and a few moments later.

"Y'all might wanna see this!" Came Bisca's voice, sounding slightly strained.

They followed her call to find her and her husband bent over the immobile form of Romeo Conbolt, truly unconscious this time.

"What the heck happened to him? He was barely scratched during our fight!"

Gray cried, astonished.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is this." The master said, stepping forward, he carefully rolled Romeo off of his right shoulder.

The master placed his hand over it, then revealed it to his members.

They all saw the guild mark emblazoned there.

"This is without a doubt Romeo Conbolt, any thought of this being an impostor should be banished from all of your minds now. If this is Romeo, then it is highly likely that the girl that had accompanied him is Wendy. Now, let's get him back to the infirmary. I'll outfit it with bars and a lock so he can't escape." The master said.

It hurt the people gathered there to think of having to imprison Romeo, but it was the only way.

**_TIME SKIP, A FEW HOURS LATER AT FAIRY TAIL_**

Macao burst through the doors.

"I'm back!" He shouted, instead of being greeted with the usual shouted hellos and fight challenge's he was met with glum silence and a few grunts of acknowledgement.

"Jeez, guys, calm down, it's not like I was gone for months or something."

Macao muttered, then he sighed, it had only been a few months since he had finally picked himself up and carried on with his life after his only child's disappearance and presumed death.

Mira smiled at Macao, cheery as every, but even her ever present smile was slightly forced.

"Hello, Macao, how was the mission?" She asked, Macao smiled, at least someone wanted to here about it.

"I was literally on fire! I was firing purple webs to trap them! I slammed those thugs into the ground! Especially after one of them had the nerve to diss Fairy Tail within earshot of a veteran member!"

Macao said with a grin, he had shaved off his mustache recently, so he looked nearly identical to how he had looked before tenrou.

"Sounds like you did us proud, now, umm, could you just wait right here a second, I'll be right back." Mira said, she flashed him another smile and hurried off towards the master.

_This is weird, even Natsu is out of it. Somethings seriously wrong, but I won't push on anyone to tell me, I'm sure Wakaba will fill me in later, like he always does._

Macao thought, settling down into a stool and dropping his pack down onto the floor next to him. He watched Mira whisper to the master, who glanced over at him, then he turned and nodded to Mira, who came hurrying back over to Macao.

"Come on, the Master said you deserve to see this before everyone else." Mira said somberly.

Macao was now officially confused, something was up and he wasn't in the loop.

"Macao, something, _important_, happened while you were away."  
Mirajane began, Macao nodded, "I had figured, it takes a lot to dampen the spirit at the guild, after all. What?"

Mira shook her head as they walked up to the infirmary door, there was a very secure lock on it.

"Why is there a lock on the door?" Macao asked, feeling wary.

Mira unlocked the door and allowed Macao to enter, she stood in the doorway and said.

"Maybe when he wakes up, you of all people could get him to talk to us."

She said, then she shut the door and locked Macao in with whoever was in the last bed, closest the the window, which Macao observed had been barred with a spell.

Macao walked carefully towards the bed, her words had set alarm bells off in his head.

_Me of all people, what's that supposed to mean? If he refused Erza and Mira, who are practically demons, then why would he, he speak to... _

The words in Macao's mind trailed off as he got his first good look at the boy lying in the bed.

It was, of course, his only son.

Macao's eyes went wide as he studied his features.

_You of all people could get him to talk to us._

Macao realized what that meant as the enormity of the situation landed on him so hard he felt like had couldn't breath.

He sat crumpled into the chair set up next to his bed and kneaded his temples.

Romeo was older, his feature's sharper, more defined, his hair was now cropped and controlled tightly around his head instead of in wild loose spikes, and he was defiantly taller.

"My little boy's alive..." Macao couldn't believe it.

He could hear his sons soft breathing, he could see the guild mark on his shoulder.

Macao needed to know why Romeo was locked in the infirmary by himself.

But for now, he supposed the best thing to do was wait.

**_Another hour later, a little past noon._**

Romeo winced as the bright light entered his dorm room window.

He sat up, surprised Kye's snoring wasn't shaking his bed like it usually did.

He groaned, he had some headache from that dream.

_I dreamt I had gone on my first mission outside of the island, and that it was in the Magnolia east forest, and Wendy and I ran off to check on the guild, and then they saw us and we, wait a second, my dorm room doesn't have a window...oh no..._

Romeo's thoughts were ended by the sight of the flag hanging in the room he was in, the Fairy Tail flag.

He was in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Romeo then glanced to the side to see his movement had aroused the man beside him, upon closer examination Romeo realized this was his father.

"D-Dad?" Romeo asked, sitting up, amazed.

"ROMEO!" He shouted, seeing his son was awake.

"DAD!" Romeo fell out of the bed the opposite of his father with the blanket tangling up his legs.

Macao's chair tipped backwards and sent him sprawling across the tile floor.

They both shot up from the the ground, Romeo groaned and fell backwards into sitting position, clutching at his throbbing head, Macao stood up.

"Romeo...your alive..." Macao was feeling a seize in his heart in shock.

"Easy, Dad, don't have a heart attack." Romeo said, standing up and grabbing his fathers shoulders to steady him, shoving away the increasingly bad pain in his head to deal with later.

Macao looked up at Romeo, correct, he looked up, Romeo had passed his father in height by a few inches.

"Oh, dear god." Macao moaned.

"What?" Romeo asked, then he realized that he was looking down at his Dad.

"Wow, I actually am taller than you? Yes! I wasn't sure, I thought I was taller, not by much though. Maybe in a few more years..."

He mused to himself, as any teenager, we was indeed concerned with his height.

"Where the heck have you been, you nearly killed me with grief!"

Macao shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry." Romeo sat down on the edge of the bed and Macao settled back into his seat.

"I just, was, taken, on the way to our first job, they came and took us away. Then I couldn't leave, but then, I didn't want to leave."

"Where?" Macao asked, then he saw what his son was wearing, which could only be classified as combat gear.

"And what the heck are you wearing?" He finished.

Romeo groaned, "It's, umm, it's..."

Romeo found he just couldn't bring himself to lie.

"It's a school uniform." Romeo said, standing up and turning around so his father could see the insignia on his back.

"I was taken to an academy." Romeo began, not looking his father in the eye. "The Chrysalis Academy."

"I assume that's why the logo is a butterfly?" Macao asked sarcastically.

"Yeah...Dad...Pops...I've gotta go back." Romeo said.

Macao's eyes bugged.

"What?!" He asked.

"I...have friends there, and it's not so bad, you know, except for the hard core training, and the strict masters and all of the stupid rules, and being stuck inside almost all to time. Not seeing the sun for six out of seven days a week can really do a number on you." Romeo mused unknowingly to himself.

"Y-You can't be serious! I just found you, I'm not losing you all over again. I-I can't handle that again, Romeo, you don't understand...wait...you don't understand because they're controlling you!" Macao shouted.

Romeo sweatdropped.

"Dad, they are not controlling me." He said simply.

"That's exactly what a person being controlled would say!" Macao cried.

Romeo sighed, "Dad...how can I..."

"And on the way here I sensed Purple Flare energy, even though I was still out of sight of the town! It was you, huh? If they've been training you their doing it right!"

Macao said, now swelling with pride.

"Dad, that's not it. I, actually haven't gotten any training in magic there."

Romeo said.

Macao waved him off.

"Then how else could you have done it?" Macao asked smugly.

Romeo gulped, he knew how his father would react to this already.

"Dad, magic is banned there. No one is allowed to use any form of magic unless they're in a life or death situation or approved by a squad master."

He said.

Macao's eyes went wide.

"Your, your kidding?" He choked out.

Romeo shook his head.

"No, it's banned, it really is, that spell was so powerful because I've got so much magic energy bottled up inside of me. I haven't created even a wisp of fire in five years. So that was five years worth of fire that just came tearing out when I was in trouble." Romeo said.

Macao erupted in rage.

"THATS NOT RIGHT! I KNOW HOW IT CAN FEEL, IT HURTS TO KEEP IT INSIDE FOR TOO LONG! ASIDE FROM OVERLOAD OR MAGIC POISONING!"

Macao screamed, Romeo sighed.

_Well, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Might as well just show him._

Romeo thought, then he held up his bracelet, he twisted one of the pips on it, and a lacrima screen shot out to hover in front of him.

"State your name, year, and squad." Came the monotone voice.

"Conbolt, Romeo. Year 5. Squad Black." Romeo said clearly.

Macao watched in confusion as the screen flashed to show Romeo's student space, a picture of him surrounded by lists, smaller pictures, and other things. Containing his lists of assignments, classes, instructions and also his video's, pictures, and clips. It was basically an iPhone on his wrist.

He tapped at the screen, pulling up his first year squad picture.

"This is me in the first year." He said, pointing himself out.

"Oh..." Macao said, recognizing his face.

"There's my best friend Kye. His parter Anne, our other friends Sammy, Shawn, and Isabella, and my partner, you know, Wendy." He said.

"You...hmm.." Macao was struggling to find things to say as he looked at the image of all of the uniformed kids lined up in neat rows smiling.

"Oh, here, check this out." Romeo swiped over to his video archive.

"Watch this." He pulled up a video taken in his second year.

In the video, someone was taping Romeo and Wendy swinging through an ariel assault course.

"Dodge! Romeo! Look out behind you!" The person filming shouted.

"Shut it, Kye! I need to, whuff!" Romeo got pegged in the back by a swinging log and was sent flying.

"I tried, man, I tried to warn you!" Kye laughed as Romeo went flying off of the trapeze he had been sitting on and slammed into Wendy.

"Romeo!"

Wendy shrieked as they both went tumbling down into the water twenty feet below, peals of laughter resounding around the huge cavern they were in, Macao could see several more kids in uniforms of different colors pointing and laughing as Romeo and Wendy fell down into the pool of water beneath them.

"You two really need to learn how to focus! Romeo, Kye tried to help you, but naturally you decided to backtalk instead of trust him and move out of the way. You need to learn to listen. Wendy, we've been practicing catching your parters, have we not?"

Came a stern voice, a moment later a woman in a full combat jumpsuit came marching in, she looked scornfully down at her two dripping wet students.

"We'll be doing this again, up to the top!" Romeo and Wendy pulled themselves from the water and began to walk towards the ladder leading to the platform.

"MOVE!" Master Vivian shouted at them, causing them both to jump and go sprinting towards the ladder while their classmates laughed harder.

The video ended with Romeo smirking.

"What was that?" Macao asked.

"Your telling me. I can run that course in less than a minute now, if I've got Wendy, we can make it in under thirty seconds. Pathetic, it really is."`

This was clearly not what Macao was referring too.

"So...what exactly was that?"

Romeo realized what he meant this time.

"Oh, that was the level four ariel assault course, it's to teach us how to swing through any elevated terrain." Romeo said, reciting most of it from one of his textbooks.

"Oh." Macao said simply, as if that had explained what he had wanted to know.

"So...where is this place?"

Romeo frowned, "Can't say."

Macao groaned, "Come out with it! Your trapped here and no one will be letting you out of here unless you prove your not under their control! Remember what happened with Gray? A giant dragon nearly destroyed the entire town because of that whole episode! Just tell me!"

Romeo glared at his father, "I can't because I don't know, the Ray's don't have windows, and it takes forever to get there from Magnolia, so it could be pretty much anywhere. I normally fall asleep within the first hour of flight anyway. It's boring, we don't have anything to do but sit there."

"Oh, sorry, I thought..." Macao began.

"It's fine." Romeo said shortly, the two sat in silence for a minute, then Romeo met his fathers eyes and said.

"Dad, I am not staying, not only because I kind of like it at the academy, but because I don't have a choice."

Macao stared at his son, hearing the truth ringing in his voice.

"But, you do have a choice, I swear it, you can stay here with us. We'll stop them from getting you."  
"And what about Wendy? Kye, Anne? Sammy? What about all the other people I met there? My friends. People I care about. I learned a lot growing up at this guild, one thing was that you never turn your back on your friends. We never gave up on Gray during the thing with the Dragon."

Romeo stood up and looked his father straight in the face, not showing any sign of letting up.

"And Natsu never gave up on you at Mount Hakobe."

Romeo knew this had hit home.

Macao opened his mouth and began his rant.

"Young man you are staying her because I demand it, I refuse to let you run back to some villains school and be turned into a killing psychopath! I could care less about those children from who knows where! I will not allow you to return to that horrible place!"

Romeo scowled, Master Vivian's words echoed in his head, her speech from five years ago, to them on that empty forest path.

_We are not a school for villains, or dictators, or psychopaths, as I have heard some say._

They weren't killers, or villains, or psychopaths, they were warriors.

"You aren't in charge of me anymore."

Romeo growled, feeling so insulted by his fathers words that it felt like a physical wound in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't give a crap what you will or will not allow. I could destroy you with one hand and no magic. I could take out half of this guild with the element of surprise and a bo staff! Thats what the academy had taught me, not to kill, but to fight without hurting, to catch without hurting, to stop without hurting,and to hurt when I need to hurt. I can do so much more than you. Fairy Tail wouldn't stand a chance against the academy. You never want to make an enemy out of us."

Romeo swung his hand to the side, cutting off the furious words he could feel brewing in his fathers throat.

"I'm going back, do you hear me? You have no say in my future anymore."

Romeo's words sliced through the room like a cleaving sword, and they shocked Macao, so much so that he turned and walked to the door, knocking on it, it was unlocked and Mira peeked through.

"He's awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me out." Macao walked out, without a second glance back at Romeo, who turned to watch the streets thought he bars on the window.

**_Romeo's not as respectful to old Macao as he used to be! All done for this round! Hope you enjoyed, please review, and remember to check out my other stories!_**


	8. Chapter 8, Time to go

**_Hello! I have no need for a long pre note this time, so on with the show!_**

* * *

**_With Wendy, Anne, and Kye._**

Wendy paced, massaging her head, upset by Mira's words.

"Wendy, you've been pacing for nearly two hours, c'mon, you have to have something to say about all of this chaos! Where's Romeo?"

Kye said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, we.." She began  
"You will explain to me exactly what happened. Now."  
They all whirled to see Master Vivian, who appeared to have not aged a day since she had taken Romeo and Wendy from this same forest five years ago.

"M-Master, your here!" Wendy cried, all of them bowing to her before quickly straightening to run to here in joy, well, at least Kye and Anne ran to her.

"Thank goodness your here! We have no clue where Romeo is!" Anne cried.

"Yeah, he's vanished! And Wendy's just gotten back from being forced to talk to one of her old friends!" Kye added.

"Wendy." Master Vivian said shortly, much angry hidden in her voice.

"Master Vivian, I'm sorry, I really am. We didn't plan it, we were just, close by, and we decided to check in on everyone, we jumped onto the roof and looked through one of the skylights, but we were seen by Master Makorov, he used his magic to grab us and pull us down. We covered our guild marks, but he recognized us and then he sent..."  
"Enough!" Master Vivian barked curtly.

Wendy winced and stopped her frantic explanation.

"Romeo used magic." Master Vivian said.

"WHAT?" Kye screamed.

"Well, he's in trouble then! We gotta find him! He could be hurt!" Anne cried.

"He's in the Fairy Tail guild hall. But the readings that his bracelet is sending show that he went unconscious early in the morning, and awoke around noon. We will be going there and then leaving directly, I trust you've already collected your samples?" Master Vivian asked.

The kids all nodded, then she stepping in front of them.

"Then we will be going to collect Romeo now."

**_With the members of Fairy Tail_**

Macao had just finished relaying what Romeo had said to him, and now the whole guild was puzzled over just how to react.

"We've seen magic that controls people, but never someones own will. Insanity could do something, but Romeo seemed perfectly normal when we battled him."  
Erza said.

"But this is Romeo we're talking about, he wouldn't battle you guys!"

Lisanna pointed out.

"At least the Romeo we remember wouldn't, but this one has been in an isolated combat academy for nearly five years." The Master mused.

"Yeah, maybe he is being controlled." Gray agreed, and the whole guild did to.

Then they was a loud bang as the door of the guild hall slammed open wide and four people entered.

"Umm, can we help you, Ma'am?" Mira asked the auburn haired woman leading the three teens.

"Wait..." Macao studied the logo on the woman's back as she walked pass him.

"Thats the same logo thats on Romeo's back!" Macao shouted, leaping up.

The entire guild was suddenly in attack mode, then Mira saw the girl looking dejectedly at the ground, her long hair falling down her back in a single braid so different from five years ago, avoiding everyones gaze.

"WENDY!" She shrieked.

"Wendy!?" The entire guild cried, staring at the well rounded young girl with her hair pulled away, dressed all in black, and mentally comparing her to an image of the flat chested bubbly child covered in bows and wearing high pigtails that they had once known.

Master Vivian ended this confused chatter with the sound of her voice, it cut through the tension in the air like a knife, but had an oddly kind ring to it.

"I would like to apologize for two of my students behavior, they were out of line to come here and bother you hard working wizards. I would also like to thank you for picking up the boy that passed out in the woods. I will be collecting him and then we can get out of your hair."

She said with a stern air about her.

"No way! Romeo is a member of our guild, and so's Wendy! You can't just take them away! They don't want to be with you, your controlling them!"

Macao shouted, pointed an accusing finger at Master Vivian.

"Oh? I'm afraid your wrong about that, they are very much within their own control, certainly not mine. Wendy, liberate your parter for me, please, I do believe he's locked in the infirmary."

Wendy's eyes sharpened, she had to focus.

"At once, Master Vivian." She said, then she launched herself into the air, arcing over the heads of the astonished guild wizards.

She landed on the banister of the stairs and performed a handspring off of it and onto the second floor landing, recalling from memory which door lead to the infirmary, she sprinted at it and leapt into a perfect flying side kick, the wood cracked and buckled under her attack, shattering under her weight.

Wendy walked in to see a completely unsurprised Romeo Conbolt.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said, a half grin on his face.

"Master Vivian is here to pick us up." Wendy said.

Romeo's eyes widened and his grin faded as he realized what that meant.

"Oh..." He moaned, terrified of his teacher.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Wendy said.

Romeo nodded once, then launched out of the door, ignoring the now constant throbbing in his head that hadn't gone away. He followed by Wendy, they landed on the banister of the stairs, whispers broke out like wildfire across the halls floor. They slid down the banisters and landed on the floor of the hall, they dodged around people and took up there places behind there master.

Master Vivian fixed Romeo with a cool yet fiery glare.

"We will be speaking later, understood?"

"Yes, Master." Romeo said with a bow.

"Good, now, lets go." Master Vivian said.

"NO!"

The guild surrounded them easily.

"Your not taking them!" Natsu shouted.

Master Vivian sighed, "As I said before, we are leaving."

Then they all jumped, Anne ran along the bar counter, performing cartwheels and handsprings to make the sprint without breaking a single glass or tipping a single mug. Kye flipped over, around, and sometimes under the surprised guild wizards on his way to the door.

Romeo jumped from table to table, careful not to land on anyone's hands. Wendy, light as a feather, danced gracefully across the heads of her guild mates, stepping on one confused wizard after another as they all fired futile spells in her general direction.

Master Vivian swung through the rafters, leaping, catching the ceiling fan, spinning around on it once, then using the momentum she gained from this revolution to launch herself to the next wooden perch. Before anyone could stop them, they were all out of the door.

Macao, Team Natsu, and Team Shadowgear gave chase.

They followed the barely visible insignias on their backs into the forest.

All the way to a clearing, where nothing but several backpacks lay on the ground. They children grabbed the packs and ran towards to center of the field. Then, before the astonished Fairy Tailers eyes, they leapt through the same space, and vanished.

"Where'd they go!?" Jet demanded as he skidded to a stop.

Natsu scowled, "I can't pick up their scent!"

While the members of Fairy Tail searched the forest blindly, the shrouded Ray lifted silently up off of the ground and it carried in it's passenger bay two relieved students, one unreadable master, and two torn and confused students, who didn't even have a back window to look out of, and watch as their closest friends disappeared into the distance as they were swept away from them yet again.

**_Ok, yeah, that was pretty short, but oh well, I thought it was good to get them on their way back to the academy, so, I hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_See ya ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9, Team Natsu infiltrates!

**_Hi! Yay, more story! Now, on with some silly, stupid, Team Natsu, a lot of humor, so be prepared..._**

* * *

**_On the Ray coming into the Chrysalis academy._**

Wendy had fallen asleep as usual, so when she awoke she found herself cuddling Romeo. She had to stifle a shriek of surprise and quickly pulled away from him. She then felt the Ray thudding to earth.

She sighed, home, sweet, academy.

When the hatch opened, the automatic harnesses sprang open and the students filed out down the gang plank, Kye and Anne were chatting about their adventure outside of the island, Romeo was walking sullenly, staring at his shoes, and Wendy, was, somewhere else.

A lot had happened to her during her sixteen years of life, in fact, plenty had happened in the first eleven, she had lost a home, gained a new one, then lost that one to go off to school, before that she had battled some of the worst dark wizards of the age, but those days, she had to remind herself frequently, were over, and long gone. Master Vivian stopped at the bottom of the plank and consulted her students.

"Go back to your dorms and change into some fresh uniforms, then get moving, you'll be able to make it to your anatomy class if you hurry.

The four of them bowed and made to leave, but Master Vivian cleared her throat.

"Romeo, after you change, come to my office, we have some things to discuss." She said, then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Romeo gulped, "I'm so dead."

Kye patted him on the back, "Aww, don't worry, she'll see that you didn't mean to get caught by those Fairies, you know, I think."

"Is she worse than Master Makorov's _it?" _Wendy asked.

Romeo shuddered, "On par with _it_."

Anne looked from one of her friends to another.

"Umm, so, whats _it_?" She asked.

Romeo and Wendy both shook their heads.

"You know," Wendy whispered to Romeo, "I've never done _it_, but Natsu and Gray have, and they finally told Lucy what it was, who eventually told me."

Romeo nodded, "Same, Natsu-nii told me what it was when I was little, you know, before Tenrou, and I swear it scared to crap out of me, I'm pretty sure I avoided the Master for a month after that."

Wendy sighed, "Well, come on, we gotta catch anatomy, you've got to go catch your death."

Romeo moaned, "Yeah, yeah."

**_Meanwhile, in the hanger bay._**

Gray glanced around, then he jumped from the bottom cargo bay of the ship.

"Ok, we're safe for now, c'mon down, guys." He called up, and Erza, Natsu, and Lucy leapt down to the floor with him.

"Ok, so we somehow managed to jump onto their ship, now that I'm thinking about it, this was a bad idea, we have no way of contacting the guild."

"No time for that, what matter's now is saving Romeo and Wendy." Erza said sternly.

"But what if they don't want to be saved?" Lucy asked, speaking everyone's doubts for them.

"Well..." Erza began, considering it, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it." She said finally.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"We blend in, find Romeo and Wendy, then jack one of these weird ships and get the heck out of here before they melt our brains too." Gray said.

Lucy nodded, "Alright, so we'll need uniforms to pass as students."

Erza agreed, "I'm sure they've got some sort of storage area or changing room for the uniforms."

They all nodded, then proceeded carefully out of the bay, and straight into the battle pits.

"Whoa, what is this place. Whats with the numbers?" Natsu asked.

Their were several battle's going on, but they were down in the pits, and couldn't see the small group.

"Their are kids fighting each other in the pits, what kind of school is this?" Lucy whispered and she peered into one of the pits.

"Ok, c'mon, next room." Erza ordered, they continued forward, and found two doors.

Erza opened one and saw racks and racks of girls uniforms in four different colors.

Gray turned the knob of the other door and peered into the white room Romeo had stood in to gather his own uniform five years ago, though Gray didn't know that.

"Ok, so we'll meet up on the other side after we change?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded, "Yes."

"Wait!" Lucy cried, "We need to be sure we all wear different colors, that way we can search the whole academy, maybe only certain colored uniforms can get into certain place's."

"Good thinking, Lucy." Erza said, pulling Lucy in for a hug.

CLANG!

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy gasped quickly.

"Alright, so here's the colors..."

**_A few minutes of struggling with colors, collars, and combat boots later..._**

Erza exited the dressing room with her hair in a high ponytail, she wore a black uniform, she had insisted on having the same color as Wendy and Romeo.

Erza pulled on the edge of the skirt she wore over her leggings.

"This outfit is surprisingly well made." She stated, "I wonder if I could re-quip this into my private collection after we are finished her."

While Erza mused about the merits of her uniform, Lucy crouched to tie the laces of one of her blue boots, she had chosen to wear a blue uniform, mostly because blue was her favorite color.

"These boots are incredible, I feel like I'm walking on air!" She cried.

"I don't like them, my toes need air! I never wear shoes!" Natsu exclaimed, wobbling over, getting used to a few extra inches in height, like Lucy, Natsu had wanted to where his favorite color, and now he was rocking a red tank top, pants, and combat boots.

Gray came over, swinging his white tank top around by the collar.

"I have to admit, this is pretty comfortable." He said, Lucy sweatdropped.

"Could you say that once you actually put the uniform on?" She asked.

"GRAY! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Erza ordered, pointing her sword at him.

"R-Right!" He said, quickly yanking the top over his head and attaching the collar.

"Better." Erza said, nodding, then she re-quipped her sword away.  
"Don't you feel like we're missing something..."

Lucy said, recalling Romeo's uniform and mentally comparing him to Natsu.

"What do you mean? This is the whole uniform." Natsu cried.

"No...the bracelet! Remember! Macao said Romeo showed him a lacrima video out of a projector in his bracelet!"

"Oh yeah, and Wendy wore one as well, along with the other two children that were with them." Erza said, caressing her chin as she thought.

"Well, it could be our undoing, but there's nothing we can do about it now, so we'll just have to stay in the background. Alright?" Erza asked, or more like ordered.

"Aye, sir!" The other three cried.

"Then lets move out!"

They moved out, down a few hallways without encountering anyone, then they heard chattering voices.

"This way." Lucy whispered as they followed the sound.

They found a huge double door, which Lucy pushed open.

"Whoa..." They all stared out at seeming hundreds of kids wearing all different colors of all different ages milling about in the main hall, several floors could be seen, all circling the center. Kids were seated and eating lunch on the ground floor, the next floor they were lounging around relaxing between classes. The next floor seemed to be the same. Up from there were two more levels that seemed to be reserved for studying.

A huge lacrima crystal came down from the ceiling, glowing brightly and lighting the entire place, spikes jutting out from the main structure.

"Umm...so what is this place?" Natsu asked, clueless.

"It's obviously a mess hall, dining room, main spot sorta place."

Natsu looked at her with a huge question mark over his head.

"It's like a guild hall." Lucy said, sighing.

"Oh..." Natsu said, nodding.

"Ok, listen up, merge in with your color and just go with the biggest group, alright?" Erza said, settling down into a chair at a four person table.

"Right." They all agreed, so they scanned the surrounding children for a while, then many of the teens donning black exited the room.

"Thats me." Erza said, standing up.

"Make sure to stay with the kids who are around Romeo and Wendy's age, thankfully none of us look very different, so we can pass as early blooming sixteen year olds." Lucy said.

"Right, meet back here tonight." Erza said, then she trailed after the largest group of chattering teens.

Natsu then saw at least thirty red squad kids exiting the hall.

"Here I go!" He cried.

"Remember, Flame brain, keep your ears open and your fat mouth shut."  
Gray ordered. Natsu scowled at him, a spark of flame ready to ignite his hand.

"You two!" Lucy shouted.

"No magic." She whispered, softer.

"Oh, right..." Natsu said, then he left.

Lucy made her exit after that, and Gray shortly after her.

So they were off on a crash course at the Chrysalis academy.

**_I have an end in sight for this story! I'm so happy I might be finishing this soon! Well, maybe not soon but...sooner than I thought! So anyway, favorite, follow, and please review! _**

**_See ya ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10, Crash Course!

**_I'm sure that a lot of you have been wondering, what exactly do they study at the Chrysalis academy? Well, here you go, with Team Natsu on their first day undercover as students of the Red, White, Blue, and Black squads!_**

* * *

**_Class R5, Mrs. Haley, Squad Black, problematic anatomy._**

Erza took a seat at the very top desk, thankfully, someone had forgotten their school books in a bag down the hall, and Erza had stealthily claimed the black bag for her own.

She was in a room that had the desks slanted upward, almost like a stadium, but instead of bleachers their were long desks.

Erza sat at the top with several other kids, but none were very close to her.

She had learned that the name of the teacher in this class was Mrs. Haley, and greeted her with the name when she entered along with her new classmates.

_So far, so good. _She thought, no one thought anything of her yet, she was just another student in this insane academy, and she had hopes of keeping it that way.

Mrs. Haley had curly black hair bouncing around her head in frizzy curls, tanned skin, and several scars across her cheeks and above her eyes, she wore a green and black long sleeved top and a green skirt on top of black leggings, along with a pair of plain black flats.

"Today, we will be going into greater detail of the last lesson, which one of you can tell me how many strikes it takes to render unconscious three wizards, without use of the full body paralyzing blow or the magic tapping attack?"

Erza stared, what kind of class was this?

She watched in astonishment as all of the kids opened up their notebooks and began to work out the problem that their teacher had presented.

Erza knew she had to blend in, even if she had no idea how to calculate the problem presented, she reached into the bag at her side, found the notebook and pen, and began to draw out the problem.

_Three wizards, I have no idea what a magic tapping attack or a full body paralyzing blow is...maybe you have to go for the neck..._

These thoughts buzzed about in her head as she drew out the figure and began to mark off places that couldn't be an option.

By the time she was less than halfway done someone had raised their hand.

Erza glanced up as Mrs. Haley called on her.

"The answer is 19, and depending on the defenses of the wizards, could be added up to 27." The student stated.

Mrs. Haley nodded, "Correct. Now."

She turned to the chalkboard behind her, where a complex map of the human body was printed out, she raised a small pointer and tapped at the display.

"When battling a magical being, how many points of tapping to you have?"

The girl sitting next to the girl who had answered the first question raised her hand.

"Two possible points of tapping are available, but the points location vary depending on the magic the wizard performs."

The teacher nodded, "I am fighting a fire wizard, he is rather powerful but lacks defenses, where should I strike to his tap his magic?" She asked.

"If your enemy is a fire wizard, your entry points are located under the left shoulder blade and beneath the bicep of the right arm." The girl continued.

"Very good, Anne, you two have been studying." Mrs. Haley said.

"Thank you, ma'am." They both said.

"Now, onto our newest topic..."

Erza leaned forward a bit in her seat, she was stuck in this class for the next two hours, after all, might as well learn something, right?

**_Combat course Y6 level five, Squad Blue, Master Kayla, stealth._**

"Alright, now you are all aware that in a mountain surrounding, the best option for your hiding spot would be boulders or enclaves, right?" Master Kayla asked, standing in front of a line of fifth year students, all were standing straight backed with their arms at their sides, Lucy was on the end, attempting to copy their posture. Soon enough her back was stiff and her shoulders wished to be moved.

A boy at the end of the line raised his hand.

"Shawn?" Kayla addressed the boy.

"Master, isn't it a safer option to find a peak on which you can observe your surroundings?" He asked.

Kayla shook her head, "No. If you had been paying attention in our last lesson, dear, you would know that in a barren terrain, your best bet is to take shelter behind a large enough hill or rock to cover you, but not obscure view of your opponents. If you are on top of something, there would be nothing to dive behind or shield you if your enemy had, say, hired a sniper."

Shawn winced, "Yes, Master." He said.

"Good. Now we will begin the exercise." Master Kayla said, then she gestured to the open assault course that was set up in the cliff drop setting.

"Shawn, Celina, Riley, Dawn, and Katharine. You will be the hunters, you will attempt to locate the other half of your class, the rest of you will be hiding. Find a secure place, and you are allowed to move from spot to spot to remain unseen. If a hunter finds you you must engage in battle until one of you falls. Basically, it's a more dangerous game of hide and seek!"

Master Kayla seemed to be quite the cheery woman after you got past her frightening appearance.

"Hey, Master?" One of the more daring girls asked, she had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a sort of reckless look about her.

"Yes, Dawn?" She asked, she appeared to be used to this girls antics.

"Why don't we have a prize for the winner?" She asked.

Master Kayla scowled, "Dawn, for the final time, we have NO REWARDS!"

Master Kayla raised her voice at the end of this, cause all of her students to stand up straighter, if this was even possible considering how straight they were having to line up as it was.

"Dawn...if you give me they sort of sass in my class one more time, your next sparring practice will be with me instead one your partner." Master Kayla's voice now lowered threateningly, Lucy was horrified.

_How can Romeo and Wendy possibly want to stay in this place, this teacher is __terrifying! _She thought worriedly.

"Now...BEGIN!" Master Kayla shouted, slicing her arm to one side as if it were the starting flag, then she leapt an amazingly high distance off of the ground and landed on a nearby peak to observe the drill.

"I thought you weren't supposed to go on peaks." Shawn grumbled sarcastically.

The next thing the class knew, Master Kayla was down off of the peak and right in front of the poor doomed student.

"What was that, Shawn? I couldn't really hear." She said with a voice that made it perfectly clear that she had heard and was just daring him to repeat himself.

"I-It w-w-was nothing M-Master K-K-Kayla." Shawn choked out hastily.

Master Kayla's eyes narrowed and her blue irises drilled into her student.

"You may have heard what I said to your classmate Dawn, I will not tolerate any sass in my squad. If we are to have any shot at the tournament this year, we must be stronger, faster, and have more _discipline." _Master Kayla said this while slicing her hand down onto her open palm.

Shawn looked like he was about to faint.

"Now then, where were we..." Master Kayla leapt back up to the peak and Shawn let out a sigh of relief, apparently Master Kayla had decided to let him off with a warning.

"Ah yes..." The Master's cheery aura seemed to have returned.

_Whoa, she's totally two faced! One second she looks ready to rip someones head off and now she's all sprinkles, __butterflies, and rainbows! _Lucy exclaimed in her mind.

"BEGIN!" The Master shouted, this time now one so much as dared to make a peep, and so the drill began instantly.

The group that had been designated to hunt turned their backs, and the others ran quickly into the rocky terrain.

Lucy followed, but then she slipped quietly away from them and found a small cave, she wriggled into it and sat to wait. Several minutes passed and Lucy thought that just maybe she might have won the drill.

When she heard someone coming, calling.

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!"

Lucy gasped, it was that daring girl, Dawn! She was closing in on Lucy.

Then Lucy majorly panicked.

"Open, gate of the virgin! Virgo!" She whisper screamed.

Virgo appeared at her side.

"Punishment, princess?" She asked at once.

"NO!" Lucy shouted, then she caught her breath, listening for Dawn's footsteps, they were coming this way, and growing closer.

"Virgo! Dig me a burrow to hide in, please, hurry!" Lucy cried.

"At once, Princess." Virgo said, then she tunneled down into the ground beneath them a few feet deep, then she turned off and hollowed out an area large enough for Lucy to sit in comfortably.

"Finished, Princess, now is it time for punishment?" She asked again.

"No, no, no, Virgo, no punishment! Thank you! You can go back now!"

Lucy ordered, Virgo disappeared into golden light at once.

Dawn was now skirting the enclave, careful of a surprise attack, wondering if someone lay within.

Lucy scrambled down into her makeshift hideout, curling up until she heard Dawn peering into the enclave.

"Hmmm..." She murmured, Lucy held her breath, praying she wouldn't see the hole Lucy had crawled down in the half light of the cave.

"Guess I was wrong." She grumbled to herself, then she left the cave to search elsewhere.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, deciding to hide down in her hollow until the class was over, then merge back into the group later.

_What kind of school gives out exercises like this?_ She thought as she snuggled down to wait.

What school? Why, only the school that has Stealth Operative as a major.

**_Class J9, Master Kalem, Squad Red, Tactical strategy._**

Natsu felt his brain cry out for help as he stared at the exam paper in front of him.

Of all the days for Natsu and his team to infiltrate the academy, it had to be the day the red squad had exams in what was quite possibly the most confusing subject in the entire curriculum.

Tactical strategy dealt with when, how, and where to enter an enemies place, be it a skyscraper or a military camp or a submarine, all of which this class had covered at one time or another. Natsu normally just punched a hole in the front door, he was not made for a subject like this.

Natsu took up the pencil with the look of a condemned man.

_Ok, Natsu, you can do this, just have to get fired up!_

Natsu mentally attempted to pump himself up.

_Ok, first question._

He studied the paper.

You are leading a covert operation into an unknown enemy headquarters disguised as a villa on a empty beach, you have three possible entry points, which is most likely to be unguarded?

A. Back gate used for delivery.

B. Window on top level leading into an uninhabited bedroom.

C. Underwater entry unused for several decades.

_What the heck kind of exam is this? Enter what? Unguarded by who?_

_I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HECK THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!_

Natsu screamed inside of his head. To most people this would have been a weird yet simple question, but Natsu's never been all to bright...

**_Class A3, Master Monterez, Squad White, Underground History._**

"...and so, Samuel Johnson effected an attack on the Fiore royal palace through smaller partner units, this has before been called the buddy system, many other names are also given to this, such as partner combat, couple units..." Master Monterez rattled on and on about Samuel Johnson and whoever the heck was his partner and the different names for partner combat.

Gray sat in one of the top desks, and he groaned softly, allowing his head to slide down and come to a rest on his arms, which lay on his desk, folded over a half filled piece of note taking paper.

He had attempted taking notes, like the rest of his white garbed classmates, but he had eventually lost interest. Many other students seemed to be dropping out as well.

Gray felt himself dozing off to sleep when he heard.

"ATTENTION!"

Gray let out a cry as sat bolt right up, several other students had also been shocked.

"I expect each and every one of you to write a full six page report by the end of this week! If you do not get a appeasable grade, I will _not_ be happy."

Master Monterez growled.

"Yes, Master!" All of his students cried hastily, Gray was quick to follow their example. This man was terrifying, he was tall and muscular with a scar through his right eye.

Gray stared forward, snatching up his pencil and jotting down all he could remember about good old Mr. Johnson while thinking.

_What the heck kind of school is this?_

What kind of school indeed.

* * *

_**Alright, favorite, follow, please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**See ya ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11, Chrysalis Academy exam!

**_Ok, this is going to be awesome, thank you Redpunter for reviewing and giving me an amazing way to solve my dilemma! Ok, so I have this issue, I can't decided whether the Academy should have a headmaster or a headmistress, I can't decide the name, and I can't decide what they should look like. So, how about this wonderful idea? I have here an official Chrysalis Academy exam, and all of the answers lay somewhere in the story you've read so far, and most of it will probably be a quiz about the story if I can't think of enough questions. Take it, and post your answers in a review, you can just put the letters for what you got for each numbered question, or you can write out the whole thing if you feel like it. The reviewer who gets the most questions right gets to name and describe the headmaster/headmistress! If it is a tie, than I will just pick some random description, no hard feelings. So, time so see how if feels to be a student at the Chrysalis academy! _**

_"ATTENTION! Class is in session! Begin!"_

**1\. How many points of tapping do you have when battling a magical being?**

A. 4

B. 1

C. 2

** 2\. I am surrounded by the enemy, I have no equipment and no contact with my partner, what do I do?**

A. Smash head on into my foes

and wait it out until my partner arrives, if she/he arrives.

C. Use full body paralyzing blow to defeat my enemies.

** 3\. How long can the average academy student run on nothing but stamina?**

A. 20 minutes

B. 1 hour

C. 45 minutes.

D. 2 1/2 hours

** 4\. Select the list of squads in order from weakest to strongest.**

A. Red, Blue, White, Black.

B. Blue, White, Black, Red.

C. White, Black, Red, Blue.

** 5\. You are leading an infiltration mission on an active military base, they are equipped with ten foot walls, lightning lacrima land mines, and wizard sentries in each tower, which point of entry is the safest?**

A. Tunnel up from below and attack the nearest artillery.

B. Stow away beneath a delivery van and drop into the garage.

C. Drop in from your shroud and assault from above.

** 6\. Who was the first person to partner units in an organized attack?**

A. Samuel Carrington

B. Reginald Jamison

C. Samuel Johnson

** 7\. I have been attacked by a fire wizard, where are is vulnerable for tapping?**

A. Under the left bicep and beneath the right elbow.

B. Under the right bicep and beneath the left shoulder blade.

C. Back of the neck and beneath the rib cage.

** 8\. You are being pursued through a cliff drop terrain, where is the worst possible place to take shelter?**

A. Behind a rock or boulder large enough the shield you.

B. On a rock shelf above the immediate cave or enclave.

C. On top of a peak where you can survey your surroundings.

_"TIME! Bring your papers to my desk and then report to tactical strategy!"_

**_So, how did you do? Let me know, please review your answers to me, along with your description and full name for the headmaster/headmistress! I will be accepting ideas for the headmaster/headmistress until the next chapter is posted, and even if your to late to submit a name and description, you can still review your answers!_****_ Thank you for reading, I hope you found the test as a glimpse into just what Romeo and Wendy have been dealing with for these past five years!_**


	12. Chapter 12, Headmistress Harper

**_Hello, and first of all, congrats to LuxrayGuy! You got 7/8 questions correct on your quiz and your headmistress will be appearing in the story, I will have to change up her attire a bit, you know, more combat clothing and belts and tactical harnesses and such, but I will try my best to fit her personality and appearance as much as possible! And a huge thank you to everyone who took my academy quiz and took the time to come up with OC's for me, just for that, I'll use them as teachers or adjust them and use them as students, I may have to change first names or last names or other things but the appearance and submitted personality will remain the same! Thanks again and please enjoy!_**

* * *

**A little while after a day of lessons for Team Natsu.**

* * *

Gray groaned as he thudded down into Lucy's little cave.

"Why, would Romeo and Wendy, _ever, _want to go to a school like this?"

He demanded, Lucy had summoned Virgo to enlarge the cave so they could hide in it during the night.

Lucy sighed, she had never left the cave until she had heard the dinner bell that signaled the end of lessons.

"I never want to attend a school like this, never, never, never!"

She exclaimed.

She then glanced over at Erza, and sweatdropped to she had writing in her notebook and whispering to herself.

"Umm, Erza? What'cha up to?" Lucy asked.

"Essay from Mrs. Grate in science. Have to write three pages on the inner workings of a hand wired bomb lacrima by next week." She replied, her hand never stopping as it scrawled row after row of neat, clear handwriting onto the white pages.

Natsu frowned, "You do know we aren't going to be here next week, right?"

He asked. Erza shook her head at him.

"I can fully understand why Romeo and Wendy enjoy life here. Just think, having five days of this a week with physical training on the sixth! They're probably masters of they technique they teach here by now!"

"Seems like torture to me." Gray sighed as he leaned back against the curved wall of the cave.

"I can't think still. Underwater caves and secret rooms and fire escapes and drop ladders...ugggh! My brain is full!" Natsu moaned, massaging his temples.

Gray shook his head at Natsu, "It's on information overload, probably because you don't use it enough."

He said sarcastically.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Say that again." He dared.

"Ok, It's on information overload, probably beca..." Gray didn't get the chance to finished his sentence, because Natsu had tackled him.

Lucy cowered in the corner for a few minutes as their fight raged on, then Erza finished the paragraph she had been working on with a tick in her forehead.

"Honestly, how do they expect me to finish my essay with all of this racket."

She muttered, then she snapped her book shut and glanced up at her two brawling guild mates.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked darkly.

Natsu and Gray both froze, Natsu with his hand in Grays hair ready to yank and Gray's fist wrapped around Natsu's scarf.

"Umm..." Both of them held this pose with beads of sweat forming on their faces.

Then they were both buried in their books, sitting on either side of a stunned Lucy.

"Gotta read two chapters of 'A history of sneak attacks' by tomorrow." Gray muttered.

"Need to consider the question, 'Would you rather be a hitman or a bodyguard and why.' in four paragraphs or more." Natsu whispered as he scrawled his untidy handwriting down into a notebook he had pulled out from nowhere.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, then felt eye, and saw Erza glaring at her.

"Lucy."

"Eep! Y-Yes, Erza?" She asked, terrified.

"Don't you have some work to do, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Umm...see, I didn't stay in class long enough to get anything." Lucy whispered.

Erza scowled, "Than get some sleep!" She barked.

Lucy quickly slid down onto the ground, curled into a ball, and closed her eyes, beginning to pretend to snore.

Erza nodded twice, "Better."

Then she resumed her writing, and the silence was only broken by the turn of a page or the scratch of a pencil.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Squad Black dorms, girls room 101_**

* * *

"UUGGGHH!" Wendy groaned, clutching her head in both hands, then she started to hit her forehead on the edge of her desk.

"Whats wrong with you?" Anne asked from her desk, which was on the other side of the door, with her twin bed right behind her with white sheets and a black comforter, Wendy's bed, which was directly behind Wendy, was identical to Annes.

Wendy sighed and dropped her head into her folded arms on top of her notebook and scattered texts and pens.

"I just can't focus." She moaned.

Anne shook her head at her friend, "So what if Romeo got hall clean up duty for a month and came out a bit paler than he went in? It's not your fault! It's his own for getting into a fight and then using magic! I mean, it's not like you meant to get seen by them, or get chased by them, or get dragged up onto a cliff by one of them, or break their hearts by running away from them!" She cried, absentmindedly rubbing one of the five teddy bears on her ever present necklace.

Wendy glanced at her roommate through her forearms.

"Look, Anne, I appreciate your friendship and all, but thats not helping."

She said dryly. Anne sighed.

"Wendy, I'm quite honestly your best friend, right?"

Wendy closed her eyes tight as memories of Cheila flashed through her mind.

"Sure."

"So, I think you need to let it go, think about it, we're five years in, we got three years left, ruffly, and then guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to go back to Fairy Tail with Romeo and all of that stuff! And maybe you can get me in!" She said, flopping down onto Wendy's bed.

"Your a wizard?" Wendy asked, it had never really come up in conversation.

"Of course!" Anne replied sliding around so that she was lying on the bed with her head hanging over the side of the bed that Wendy was facing and kicked her feet into the air.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Thats a secret!" Anne said with a sly smile.

"Oh, come on!" Wendy cried standing up next to Anne and deciding to take a break from the essay she had been struggling with.

"Nope, not telling you any more than one of the wizards in your guild uses the same magic I do."

"Last time I was told Fairy Tail has over a hundred members and I don't even know all of them!" Wendy exclaimed, performing a front flip and landing on her back, flopping her head upside-down next to Anne's.

"Spill." Wendy ordered.

"I'd like to see you try! And make me!" Anne sang.

"Seriously, your going to go and quote Peter Pan right now?"

"Yep!" Anne replied with a grin.

They both sat up to stop the blood rushing to their heads and Wendy scowled at Anne.

"Come on, tell me!" Wendy begged.

"Fine. I use Seth magic, I have eyes that can eat someones soul, and I normally dress all in black with spikes and a mask and I almost got the weird tattoo on my face but then I changed my mind and didn't."

She said with a completely straight face.

Wendy scowled harder, "You think I'm going to believe that you use the same magic the creepiest pervert in our guild?"

Wendy frowned, Bixlow wasn't that bad, but he had made a few comments that made her shiver, and a few she had had to look up in a dictionary.

Anne stood up swiveled around, and thudded down into her desk chair.

"You can believe what you want to believe!" Anne replied.

"Now then, do you want to sit here and break either your head on your desk or your desk with your head or do you want to go spar until we're tired enough to crash?" She asked.

Wendy grinned.

"Now your talking, you wanna do a stealth mission on the Y6?"

"Heck yeah!" Anne cried, leaping up and grabbing two pairs of boots out of the closet. She tossed one pair over her shoulder to Wendy, who caught them and yanked them onto her feet, doing the laces in record time.

Anne did the same and they both raced out of the door, laughing out of the fact that they were two teenage girls who would rather run out and do combat practice on rocky terrain than sit in their dorm and gossip.

They raced down the stairs and into the hallway, unaware they would encounter some unwanted sparring partners far sooner than Wendy could have every expected.

* * *

**_Inside the headmistresses office._**

Her neon green eyes flashed in the semi-darkness of her very imposing office, she sat in a high backed chair, studying a lacrima screen that hovered above a crystal sitting on her dark polished oak desk in between a stack of papers and reports and a sleek black tablet.

The screen showed a cut away view of the Y6 cavern, and a perfect sight of four deadly threats to her academy all crowded together in a cave they had somehow dug into the terrain course Y6.

The Headmistress stood up, her long purple hair swishing behind her from a high ponytail, she wore a short skirted navy jacket dress with tight long sleeves and black leggings beneath it. The jacket had darker stripes on either side of the neck running down and thick cuffs at the wrist in black. She arrived at a line of hooks next to the door and took up her tactical harness, strapping the X-shaped harness on to criss cross her back and front, she the took up her belt, the deceivingly simple belt contained plenty of throwing stars, explosives, and other weapons that could leave the magic council building behind in a smoldering pile of rubble.

She then walked back over to her desk and picked up her tablet, she tapped at it for a moment, and then an image of Master Vivian came up onto the screen.

"Yes, Headmistress Harper?" She questioned, her voice crackling slightly through the speaker.

"Do they still believe that they have not been noticed?" Harper inquired.

"Yes, they have no idea that each teacher in there respective classes noticed their lack of bracelets and reported them." The black squad master replied, then she got a signal from somewhere else, and her eyes went wide.

"It appears that two of my students have decided to do some late night sparring at Y6, I must hurry to turn them back!"

Headmistress Harper nodded, "No, it is within academy rules for students to go and practice before curfew, this is better than us confronting them, allow them to clash, but be there to intervene if necessary."

She ordered. Master Vivian seemed wary but agreed, then choosing to ask,

"What about you, Headmistress?"

The Headmistress allowed a smirk to play out across her lips.

"I'll meet you half way there."

Then cut the line to Josephine and turned to a closet next to the door, see opened the door and pulled out two shining katana's, with tightly wrapped crimson grips, and the academy insignia delicately carved into the tips of both blades.

The Headmistress slid them into the twin sheaths on her back, opened the door out into the darkened corridor and stepped out, her boots clicking on the polished black tiles.

The biggest trick of the academy was simple, all of the halls and corridors were identical, new students were known to get lost and older students and teachers would constantly have to help them find there way, or they would discover the map of the academy that they could pull up by twisting one of the studs on their bracelets.

But, if an intruder were to get lost, they would wander for hours until they were either captured are so exhausted they would turn themselves in. Another genius design of Headmistress Harpers when she had constructed the academy over forty years ago.

But don't go asking the Headmistress her age, it might be hazardous to your health. She was the most skilled fighter in the entire academy, none of the students could hold there own against her, and if you survived more than two minutes in a one on one fight against her, you were considered a school legend. The Headmistress turned left, a map of the school opening and unfolding in her mind, and she shot off, her arms flat back for a silent fast sprint, her footsteps receding on the tile floor, and her high purple ponytail, several feet in length, whipping out behind her.

**_All finished, ok, so sort of a filler, but I got Headmistress Harper in as planned, right? Nice work on that test, Luxrayguy! _**

**_Please favorite, follow, and review, thanks for reading! _**


	13. Chapter 13, Caroline who?

**_All finished, ok, so sort of a filler, but I got Headmistress Harper in as planned, right? Nice work on that test, Luxrayguy, now you get to read your OC battling Team Natsu! Please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_Hello! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, please continue reading!_**

**_The Y6 training cavern_**

Erza's pencil, which had been scribbling nonstop for the past half hour, suddenly froze in it's place.

"Everyone, wake up!" She barked, since none of her fellow Fairy Tail members had been able to fall asleep in the first place, everyone was alert at once.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Shhh!" Erza hissed, putting a finger to her lips.

Then she whispered, "I'm going up, stay here."

Her team was about to disagree, but the demon glare she sent all of them silenced any protest.

Erza then crept carefully up the tunnel that lead to the surface, then she kept her back pressed up against a boulder while listening carefully to the noise that had alerted her.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Take that!"

"Whoopsies, to slow!"

Erza peered over the edge of the boulder and saw two lone black squad students leaping and bounding around the cavern.

When the duo landed they dealt a barrage of lightning blows to each other, blocking with their forearms and using their knees to fend away any lower body blows.

Erza was blown away by the abilities of these two girls, how was it possible for them to be chattering away like birds, tossing taunts and giddy yells, while springing, flipping, and dancing away from the others attacks.

Then, she realized it, it wasn't just any two girls brawling away upon the rocks over there. There was something oddly familiar about them.

That was when they decided to take a break, and the bluenette wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow, that Erza realized who she was.

"Wendy." She whispered, she hadn't gotten much of a chance to study her up close, but seeing her now was terrifying. That little girl, she was so much stronger now, and she wasn't even using her powerful sky dragonslayer magic, just how was this possible, how long ago was it that Erza had been deflecting every blow meant for Wendy? How long ago was it that Wendy needed her, and how long had it been that she didn't need Erza anymore.

The other girl with her stretched her arms above her head and sighed.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, wanna go again?" Wendy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet and throwing a few punches at the air in front of her friend.

"Defiantly, your on, lets..."

Then Erza's foot slipped on a smaller loose boulder.

"Damn." Erza hissed as the rock bounced down across the ground.

"Hey, you hear that?" The girl asked Wendy.

Wendy frowned and squinted at the boulder.

Erza crouched down behind the boulder, cursing in her mind, and being forced to think on her feet. She quickly scribbled a note down on a page in her notebook, which she had never set down, and then tossed the book down into the tunnel along with the pencil, then she re-quipped, her hair pulling itself into two braids, a black studded bracelet she happened to have in her arsenal appearing on her wrist. And a pair of thick black glasses made with a clear glass lenses on her face.

Erza quickly threw glasses onto the ground in front of her and dropped to her knees, her hands scrambling along the surface as if she didn't know that the glasses were right in front of her.

Wendy and her friend sprung around the corner to see an angry girl with her hair covering her eyes.

Wendy blinked at her.  
"Umm, you ok?" Wendy asked.

"I can't find my glasses!" Erza exclaimed, disguising her voice to be high and whiny while simultaneously moving to hide the entry to the tunnel.

"Oh, there right here!" The girl exclaimed, bending down and picking up the glasses, handing them to Erza.

"Thank you!" Erza cried, still acting as though she were shy and squeaky, sliding the glasses back onto her face and blinking as if she had just regained her sight.

"No prob, umm, we haven't seen you around the block before." Wendy's friend said suspiciously.

Erza was struggling, "I'm new."

"Can't be, unless your about to tell me your eleven years old?" She pressed.

"Quit it, Anne, you never know, maybe she's an, umm, exchange student?"

Wendy tried.

"Yes, I am, I'm an exchange student from, umm, Ecura!" Erza exclaimed.

"Wow, you must be really good to be sent here all the way from the other side of the world!" Wendy cried.

"I don't know about that, I certainly don't know any of the paralyzing techniques you all use." Erza said honestly.

"So, whats your name? I'm Wendy Marvell, and this is my roommate Anne Madison." Wendy said.

"I'm, umm...Caroline...Caroline M...aritn. Caroline Martin!"

"Martin? That sounds like a last name from Fiore."  
"Maybe my family is from there, I'm not sure..." Erza trailed off, scratching the back of her head in an attempt to look bashful.

"Well, do you have a partner yet?" Anne asked.

Erza shook her head, "Nope, not yet." It was true enough.

"Hmm, well, why are you here, then?" Wendy asked.  
"I...umm...I just got here yesterday, and getting enrolled was such a whirlwind no one ever got around to giving me the tour. So I got lost."

"Well thats an easy enough fix." Anne said, taking Erza's wrist and studying the studs on the bracelet.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, trying to keep herself from yanking her arm away.

"The bracelet's have a map of the school in them, all you have to do is twist the stud two clockwise and once counterclockwise.

Anne twisted the stud, and of course nothing happened.

"Huh." She tried it again.

"Hey Wendy, try pulling up your map." Anne said.

Wendy obeyed, and easily pulled up a placemat sized map out of her bracelet.

"Weird, I think her bracelet must be broken." She said, still eyeing Erza suspiciously.  
"Well, what do we do?" Anne asked.

Wendy tapped at her screen, pulling up her student space and tapping in something.

"We'll just head to Master Vivian's office, I'm sure she's still up, she'll give _Caroline _a new bracelet." Wendy said, emphasizing the name.

Erza gulped, but she couldn't resist, or she would risk exposing herself and her whole team. So she followed Wendy and Anne, already struggling to think of a way out of this mess.

As they walked out of the training cavern Anne flicked up her own student space, as if she were just checking something briefly.

What she saw was the message Wendy had sent her before they had walked out of the cavern, when she had been checking the map. They used the messaging to communicate without sound.

The message read, _Impostor, posing as a student, don't let her know we're onto her._

Anne turned to Wendy and gave her a single quick nod, which Wendy returned. Then they lead the impostor away down the hall.

* * *

**_Back down in the cave at Y6 about five minutes ago_**

* * *

Lucy sighed, "How's Erza doing up there?" She asked.

Gray shrugged, Natsu took a breath, "I'm sure she's, hey!"  
He exclaimed the last part when Erza's notebook dropped from the tunnel opening and smacked him solidly on the head.

Lucy plucked the book from the ground and gasped.

"Guys..." She turned the notebook to face her guild mates.

The note read.

_Been spotted, will likely be caught, stay hidden, do not risk yourselves. _

_Erza._

"What do we do?" Lucy asked, panicking.

Natsu leapt up at once, "Duh, we go after her!" He shouted.

"You flaming idiot, no! She said not to, we can't, we'll have to wait this one out, we have to have faith in Erza." Gray said, even though he didn't look all to happy about it.

Lucy sighed, "I guess your right Gray, if there's anybody to have faith in, it's Erza. I just hope she stay's safe."

* * *

**_So, pretty short, I know, I know, you were all expecting some sort of Anne/Wendy team up against Team Natsu, don't you worry, people will fight various people! Please favorite, follow, and review, thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14, The final scream of Scarlet

**_Ok, I'm doing this, I'm sitting myself down and doing this! I am metally pumped up to final update a story other than Draconem Heart. Why is it so easy to type that story with so many OC's and yet this story is so hard with like three OC's! You know, Three OC's I frequently write about. So hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

As Wendy and Anne made their way down the hallway with 'Caroline Martin', they ran into the last person they expected to.

"H-Headmistress Harper!" Anne exclaimed, surprised.

Both of the real students bowed respectfully. After a second of confusion Caroline, who, as you remember, is in truth Erza Scarlet, copied them.

The Headmistress had a icy look in his eyes, but she faked a smile and took Erza by the wrist.

"I'll help Caroline here with her malfunctioning bracelet, you two head back to your dorms and get some sleep, you've got sheer face grappling tomorrow at 6 AM sharp, and I don't want to here anything about my two best female students oversleeping!" The Headmistress said teasingly.

Both of the girls returned their superior's smile.

"At once, Headmistress, have a good night!" Both of them said happily.

Then they both bowed again, taking a few steps backwards with their heads down before turning and taking off and a brisk walk towards their dorm block.

"Come along then, Caroline, let's go get you a new bracelet." The Headmistress said, faking a kind face as she lead Erza along, still gripping her by the elbow.

Erza was panicking by now, she wasn't sure, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the Headmistress knew her identity and was leaded her into a trap, she could wait no longer.

She yanked her wrist swiftly from the Headmistresses grip and barked out her order.

"Re-quip!" She shouted, at once she was armed by two broad swords, her glasses disappeared, and her hair blew back from the blast of magic energy, now free of it's pigtails and down once more.

"Ah, yes, so you _are_ the great Erza Scarlet?" Azalea Harper inquired, assuming offensive stance, one hand hovered just beneath the level of her chin, and the other hung at a more relaxed angle, slightly bent at the elbow with the fingers loose.

Erza gripped her swords tighter.

"Draw your weapons." She ordered, for she had seen the katana's on the woman's back.

"To defeat you?"

Azalea smirked.

"A waste of the arm strength it takes to hold them."

Erza raised one eyebrow, this woman was quite confident in her abilities to take her on with no weapons or magic.

"Fine." Erza said, then she lunged, holding one sword back and slicing at the Headmistress with the other.

The Headmistress performed a backbend to avoid the sword, then she flipped off of her hands, spun twice in the air, and narrowed her eyes.

Recall, now, how long Romeo's calculations took, thirty seconds at the most.

The mind of the academy's creator performs them in the breath of just over three seconds.

Erza attacked again, swinging one sword and following it up with a spin kick.

The Headmistress moves less than an inch by manages to evade the blows every time, she begins slowly waking forward, pressing Erza back as the red head delivers punches and sword attack, kicks and elbow blows, but doesn't manage to land a single hit.

Finally, Erza let out a devil scream and charged suddenly, this quick move was never anticipated. Erza's heel slammed into the headmistress, directly across the face.

The Headmistress takes two steps back, then she wipes her cheek with the back of her hand and says.

"Hmm, you managed to strike me, and I did not intend to be struck. Your more skilled than I formerly gave you credit for, Ms. Scarlet"

Erza's chest was heaving and sweat beaded her brow. She still held firm, a sword raise to ether side as she assumed fencing position.

"Be very happy, Ms. Scarlet, very happy that my intent is not to kill you."

The Headmistress begins.

Then she attacks Erza with an intense move of blows, three blows to the torso and stomach area with a fisted hand and a spin elbow to the throat, for Erza the movements last's less than a second.

The woman started on the ground, three yards away from the Titania.

Yet now Harper stands two feet behind Erza, her bright green eyes glittering with enjoyment for the blistering pace of battle as she simply stood there.

"Or you would be dead where you stand."

She turned on her heel to face Erza, who attempted to grip her swords at a different angle.

When she found she couldn't move.

Erza opened her mouth to speak, but her vocal cords produced nothing but a soft wheeze.

As Erza's swords vanished from draining magical energy, the Headmistress sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Dear, I invented the full body paralyzing blow. The technique used here was my creation, in fact, I was the very first person to use such a technique as this. For me it's child's play to defeat someone with an exposed torso, your frontal defense is beyond lacking, children these days."

The Headmistress let out a frustrated sigh.

"I save the ones I might by bringing them here but most just become lazy guild wizards that depend on nothing but magic to protect them, never learning what to do when their magic runs out."

Erza let out a choked gasp from her injured vocal chords.

"Pity I had to attack you, of all wizards, your voice could have inspired many, and your skill in hand to hand is beyond any other wizards I have met in past years."

Erza felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she fell backwards, landing flat on her back.

The Headmistress shook her finger at Erza, as if scolding a naughty student of hers.

"Now, now. You broke into my academy, you threaten to kidnap my students, you claim to be doing it for them, but in truth you simply refuse to believe that they would rather continue their studies than to return to your magical guild. I suspect that when they finish their term, they may return, but they may also take the many opportunities that the academy offers. Perhaps they'll be kind enough to send you a picture after grappling to the top of the royal palace, before they steal the crown jewels. Or maybe you'll by lucky enough to receive a post card from the beach's of Cora Palms as they work as a hit duo or bodyguards for one of the many wealth businessmen that reside there."

Azalea knelt down and seized the collar of Erza's top before beginning to drag her off down the hall.

"But you, Ms. Scarlet, will be lucky if my vocal numbing attack doesn't permanently render you mute."

* * *

**_Ok, I did it, I updated, now I can slack off for a while longer before trying to type again, though stupid me, I left it on a cliffhanger, so your all gonna be pissed at me for not giving you a full thought before running off again. SOOO, please favorite, please follow, please review, please read next time if I ever drag my lazy self over to the computer and write this story again in the next month! Thanks!_**


	15. Chapter 15, Free scaling

**_Ok, here we go again, I'm gonna hurry it up a bit to get to the part I actually have planned out, this is total improv! Plus a really long chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Erza felt the nerves in her arms buzz slightly, as if they were all shaking off the sleep and waking again.

_Finally. _She thought, sitting up and stretching her stiff muscles, it'd been an hour of her lying in this cramped room, unable to move.

She squinted around the room, less than four feet by four feet. A single bulb, inset into the ceiling, a nighttime source of light. Now light was streaming in from a tinted window. She could see out, but no one could see in unless they were close to the window. Erza could see out of the window the same view as that from the office, and could make out a the tip of a flag pole near the side of the sill.

She'd seen how she'd gotten here, the Headmistress had dragged her into her office and ran her finger along the shelves, for one moment, Erza could have sworn she was about to lecture her from one of the many books the lined the room on either side. She'd seen, briefly, the view from the large bay windows, a vast ocean of sparkling blue water, a white sandy beach, but, in confusion, she noted that their were towering oak's and pines, perfect for climbing, not so usual a few yards from a beach.

Azalea had found the book she'd been looking for, and she'd pulled it from the shelf, a click had been audible, and the shelf had swung open, revealing the cell. She'd placed Erza inside, pushed the book back into the shelf, and the false case had swung back shut, trapping the Fairy Tail mage within. Erza stood, took a breath, and made to shout.

"Whoever you are, release me at once!"

What came out was quite different.

Nothing.

Erza's throat produced a soft wheezing noise before causing her to double over in pain. It felt as though someone were stabbing into her neck with a thousand knives.

Erza clutched at her throat and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, focusing on making no noise, and the pain subsided.

The re-quip mage let out a defeated sigh, the sound being the only one she could make now. Her magic and her muscles had been drained.

She slumped to the floor and leaned back against the wall, she wasn't giving up.

_I just need to rest, regain my strength, than I can break out of here, find the others, and get off this island. But not before we save Wen..._

The thoughts in Erza's mind led her to what Headmistress Harper had said to her during there battle.

_You broke into my academy, you threaten to kidnap my students, you claim to be doing it for them, but in truth you simply refuse to believe that they would rather continue their studies than to return to your magical guild. I suspect that when they finish their term, they may return, but they may also take the many opportunities that the academy offers._

Erza leaned her head back against the cool cement walls of her prison.

_They...they really do like it here. When I saw Wendy fighting with her friend, when they were bouncing about and throwing jibes. I've never seen my little sister so happy. She was enjoying herself, back at the guild she never felt like she could fight. Her powers, they're incredible, she can save a life with a whisper and a gesture, but she never felt like she could fight. Here, she learned, she made friends, maybe even made enemies. But she made a name for herself. If..._

The S-class wizard could barely believe the words that went through her mind just then.

_If she and Romeo are happy here, than I can't force them to leave it all behind. If they truly do want to continue their studies here, than the best thing I can do for them is respect that. _

Erza pulled one knee up to her chest slightly.

_Even if I wish it weren't true, they love this academy more than the guild now. I can do nothing about that, so I just...just have to leave them be, no matter how much it hurts me._

**_Down in the forests to the south wall of the academy._**

"Wheeee!" Wendy cried out childishly as she dropped down on a nearly invisible cord dangling from a harness that criss-crossed her chest and supported her under both legs. She had a hook in on both the back and the front.

"Let's try it again, Romeo!" She cried as she dangled upside-down.

"Your hogging all of the fun, when do I get a turn?" Her partner asked impatiently as he began working the ropes to lift Wendy up again.

"Just one more time!" Wendy whined as Romeo strained against the ropes, pulling the sixteen year old up the side of the tree.

"You said that three times ago, Marvell!" Kye called from one tree over.

"And YOU Ms. Madison, said it five times ago!" Kye barked as Anne descended again.

"Oh, hush!"

Anne hung with her boot's flat on the rope, upside-down, her strawberry blonde pigtails dangled from plain black ribbons. She gripped the rope with both hands as she hung, the world turned the wrong way up, for her, anyway.

"You all seem to be having fun practicing." Master Vivian commented as she walked over.

"Hi Master!" Anne cried, waving.

"Keep your hand on that rope, missy, or your brain is going to need a bandage." Master Vivian scolded, her student returned her hand to it's correct position at once.

"Alright, sheer wall grappling is about to begin, untie and move!" The Black squad Master ordered as she clapped her hands twice.

"But we only got to drop once!" Both of the boys exclaimed furiously.

"Than your roping skills have increased tremendously, I'm sure."

Both of the boys blinked at her in disbelief.

The Master let out a soft chuckle,

"You've got an island run and then your day is free training, you can come and drop as many times as your partners are willing to drop you." The Master said to her angry students.

"We'll drop'em, alright." Anne whispered to Wendy as she removed her harness.

Wendy snickered, "Good one." She complemented.

"Let's go you four!" The Master was already retreating towards the south wall.

They jogged to catch up with her and arrived, staring up at the massive south wall.

"Line up!" Master Vivian barked, all of the black clad students glanced up, for they had been milling around the open space beside the wall.

Reacting to her order, all of her students, the entire fifth year black squad, that is, took up two straight lines, one in front of the other, and stood at attention at once.

"Now..." Vivian began as she paced back and forth before her lines of students.

"The royal palace roof is four hundred feet off of the ground to the only unguarded spot, the window in the highest spire. This wall..."

Vivian gestured to the massive structure.

"Is only two hundred feet, but, it's a sheer face, when you make to steal the crown jewels, which every partner team has to perform in order to graduate, you will find the palace easier, with many nooks and ledges to stand on and slatted roofing to grip."

Anne raised her hand.

"Yes?" The Master stopped her pacing in front of the girl.

"Did you ever steal the jewels, Ma'am?" She asked politely.

The Master sighed, "Yes, indeed I did, my..._partner_, and I snuck them out of the palace, showed them to the Headmistress just outside of the city, than returned them in the breath of one night."

"Wow!" Anne was impressed.

"Was it fun?" Romeo asked, standing to Anne's right.

The Master smiled and shook her head, "Sure it was...now, are we doing sheer climbing or not?" She demanded.

"One thing, Master." Wendy butted in.

Vivian turned to her most successful student.

"Who was your partner, Ma'am?" Wendy asked.

Master Vivian frowned, "I'd really rather..." She began.

"Does he still work here?" Kye asked, than quickly added on, "Ma'am?"

Master looked unhappy about this little chat.

"You all...we have a drill to do, so rope up!" She barked.

No one moved, they were all extremely curious as to who was their Master's partner.

Master Vivian was _not_ happy with this.

"I said, ROPE UP!" Her voice boomed like a thunder clap, a loud startling noise. The children knew better than to procrastinate any longer.

Wendy ran to the large rack and seized a hook. It was a long rope of nearly invisible cord, she knew how to lower without a harness from a single rope such as this as well. At the end there was a metal hook with eight prongs spreading out on all sides. Romeo grabbed one from the rack and stood next to her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." Wendy replied, in the past years, she'd grown far more confident in her abilities.

"Conbolt, Marvell, your first up!" Master Vivian barked.

Wendy and Romeo stepped up to the wall.

Wendy glanced up at the tinted bay window that was inset into the wall above them. Many of the windows were fake, only reaching a few inches into the wall, but this one lead into the Headmistresses office. For all Wendy knew, she could be watching right now.

Wendy didn't know someone _was_ indeed watching from one window over.

Wendy took aim at a flag pole that had been installed about fifteen feet above her head.

"I'll swing first, then we'll do a pick-me-up." Wendy said to Romeo.

The fire mage was quite used to Wendy taking charge in situation's like this, so he nodded and left it at that. Wendy took in the wall again, it was made to look like the side of any normal giant home, a place you would need to grapple. With windows, shutters, juts in the brick, and such things as that.

"Begin!" Master Vivian ordered.

Wendy swung the grappler several times to her right and then, with practiced grace, released it, sending it flying up at the flagpole, it wrapped around the pole several times, than the hook caught hold of the rope in it's prongs. Wendy gave the rope two swift yanks, than she was off of the ground. She was almost running, changing hands over the rope so quickly a few of the less skilled students were jealous.

And one silent observer was completely shocked.

Wendy reached the flag pole with ease, she hooked her knees over the pole and arched her back, seizing her tangled rope, undoing the hook and passing it around the flag pole until it was free, from the time Wendy had been on the ground to now had been just over two minutes.

_New course record, this girl is a natural._

Master Vivian thought as she hit lap on the timer she held.

Wendy waved down to Romeo, who began to swing his grappler to his right.

Wendy, who still hung from her knees, began to swing her own rope.

Than, as if they were communicating with thoughts instead of words, they both launched their grapplers, Wendy's down, Romeo's up.

The two ropes wrapped around each other and the hooks locked into the ropes. Wendy dropped, with the rope passed over the flagpole. She held the pole with one hand, allowing most of her weight to rest of the rope, giving Romeo a counter balance, so his rope wouldn't slip.

Romeo was off up the wall and took just slightly more time than Wendy to reach the pole, he perched in a sill to the left of it and pulled Wendy back onto the pole. Wendy squatted on the pole, squinting against the sun.

"Ok..." She murmured, calculating trajectories.

Romeo was, as well, plotting a course, but he glanced back at the window, and we surprised at the face he saw.

"E-Erza-nee?" He hissed, totally confused.

In her cell, Erza put her palms on the glass and stared up at the young man.

_Romeo...stay focused. _

She mouthed, still trying not to make noise to spare her throat the pain. She didn't want Romeo to fail this test because of her, and it looked as though failure at this height could be rather life threatening.

Romeo made this out, and turned his back on her, putting all of his focus on the task at hand.

Wendy pointed.

"I think you can free scale this part, than drop a rope down and haul me up."

She said.

Romeo nodded, tossing his rope over his shoulder so that it crossed his chest.

"Already up there." He replied as he launched himself upward, pushing Erza out of his mind and grabbing a sill with one hand. He reached up and, using his fingertips, hung from a jut in the brick.

His arms began to burn from the work as he slowly scaled the wall, this way was difficult, but a far safer alternative to throwing up a rope and risking it coming loose on the thin sill.

Romeo and Wendy continued this way, one free scaling and dropping a rope, the other climbing up the rope, than going into free scaling.

They were within ten feet of the top of the wall, so Romeo began to swing his rope.

"We can just go for it now, right?" He asked Wendy, who was hanging from a ledge a few feet away.

"Yeah, just hurry, my arms are on fire..."

Wendy replied, sweat beaded her forehead as the tropical sun beat down on her exposed lower back and shoulders.

She felt a cooling breeze blow through that ruffled her skirt and sent a very enjoyable chill up her spine. Romeo hurled his grappling rope, and the hook snagged on the roof of the academy.

Romeo swung the end of his rope to Wendy as he began to climb, hand over hand, foot over foot, his hair being blown around by the sudden wind.

He pulled himself over the edge and rolled onto the roof. He lay flat on his back, taking a few deep breaths into his exhausted body before standing and making his way back to the edge.

Wendy was approaching the top, he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her over the edge. She fell over the edge and stumbled, causing them both to fall over as she landed squarely on her partner's chest.

Wendy pushed herself up, and found her own fire engine red face looking into Romeo's and she lay on top of him.

"Eeep! S-Sorry!" She squealed as she rolled off of him and got to her feet.

"N-No problem." Romeo replied, his face cooling as he stood and brushed off his pants

"New record!" Anne screamed up to them, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Wendy and Romeo grinned at each other.

"How many do we hold, now?" The blue haired dragonslayer asked.

"I'd say we've got about twenty four." He replied.

"What's next?" Wendy asked, a genuine smile on her face.

Romeo shrugged, "Who knows? We still got three an a half years to find out." He said, inside, he was thinking.

_Or will Erza-nee make us leave? If she tries, how will we break it to her that, that the academy is our home now? But, is it really home? What about the guild? We'll have to choose eventually, I just pray that the decision will be made for us. I don't think I could do it on my own._

**_Ok, I updated! Yay me! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16, Will they choose a side?

**_Ok, I'm getting to the good part just hang on, bear with me! Its an extra long chapter to thank you for waiting so long! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Natsu yawned and stretched, than promptly said.

"Thats it I'm going after Erza."

As he began to climb from the hole Gray seized him by the ankle.

"Uh, no your not. Give her a bit more time, fire-brain, you never know, us going out there could blow her cover."

"Or it could save her life, icicle face!" Natsu countered.

Lucy sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, Natsu's right."

"Ha!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing into Gray's face.

"Wait, THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!"

He barked furiously once he figured out what had been said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored him, tying up her blue bow, which matched the rest of her blue squad attire.

"Now lets move. Oh, and, umm...Gray?" Lucy felt a slight pink tint light up her peach colored cheeks when she saw her friend.

"Whats up, Lucy?" He asked.

"I think you'll blow our cover like _that_." She pointed at his general torso area while covering her eyes.

"What?" Gray blinked, confused.

"She means your naked, ice freak." Natsu said bluntly.

"CRAP! When did that happen!" He asked frantically as he seized his pants from the ground and yanked them up before crawling about the cave in search of his missing white tank top, with it's gold butterfly insignia, showing him as a member of the academy student body, when he was really nothing but an impostor.

"Ok, c'mon, quiet now, alright?" Lucy hissed as they crept up the tunnel.

They came face to face with the best the school could offer.

The number one duos of the Red squad, Blue squad, and White squad, stood there, side by side, ready to do battle.

"Uh-oh..." Gray groaned as a smirk spread across the white squad girls face.

Lucy let out a shriek as Angela, the number two female fighter in the academy with bobbed dark blue hair and mossy green eyes with deeply tanned skin that was set off strongly by her white uniform, seized her arm and performed a judo throw, sending the celestial wizard flying to her partner, Garo, who had a simple black haircut and expressive brown eyes. He grabbed Lucy's wrists, twisted, and forced her to the ground with ease.

"Carra, Cain, your in the clear!" Angela barked, the two of the red squad moved at once, in perfect unison as they engaged Gray.

Cain had peach colored skin speckled with freckles and glinting green eyes filled with mischief, with brown hair in a cropped style just above his shoulders, his partner, her orange hair flying out behind her from a high ponytail, lunged to attack Gray, she had pale skin with a single group of freckles across the bridge of her nose and large blue orbs.

"Carra, watch your left!" Cain called to his partner.

"Thanks!" Carra performed a back handspring, dodging a fiery fist from Natsu as he dove at her to help defend Gray, who as going into maker stance.

"Ice Make Lance!" He shouted, blasting at the blue squad's duo.

Maya, a girl with deep brown hair in a single braid down her back and native american features dodged to the left. Her partner happened to be her twin brother, Misu, who had his own brown hair just past his shoulders in length tied into a bun at the nape of his neck. The fifteen year old rolled the opposite direction, leaping up and slamming his fist towards Gray, jabbing at him in an attempt to land a numbing blow. Gray moved faster than Misu thought he could, the native american boy had underestimated the ice wizard. Gray whirled, kicking the younger fighter across the face and sending him crashing into a nearby wall with an explosion of an icy blue magic circle, for magic had fueled his foot with a large chunk of ice. He blasted the kid while he was already down, freezing him to the ground as one of the spikes drove through the twin with a freezing effect, causing him to struggle for consciousness as a scream of pain tore it's way out from between his lips.

"MISU!"

Maya didn't waste time in defending her brother, launching herself at Gray and using all of her skills. Ducking a freeze lance she dove in an unorthodox move no one was expecting. She tackled Gray's legs out from under him with a warriors yell. As the two of them rolled and struggled on the ground, Misu forced himself to his feet, ripping his arm free of the ice that had trapped it. Gritting his teeth with one fist to the ground and a determined scowl on his face, Misu clutched at his wound, in his lower torso, from Gray's attack. Gray would never hit a vulnerable kid with a solid attack, so he'd used an attack that he driven through Misu without breaking the skin, causing internal damage that would cause no permanent effects.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still pinned down by the fifteen year old white squad student, who was much taller than her and was using this to keep her arms pinned so she couldn't reach her keys or whip, both hidden in the waistline of her skirt.

Natsu as being attack by the remaining fighters, when, out of nowhere, there came a loud shout.

"Guys!" Natsu snapped his head to the side to see Romeo, standing up on one of the boulders of the Y6 cavern.

"R-Romeo!?" Everyone in the cavern cried this out at the same time.

For one long moment every single invading Fairy Tailer froze as Romeo dove into the fight, charging towards Natsu.

Natsu prepared for Romeo to attack him, with the strange fighting abilities that he had learned on this island.

Natsu gasped with Romeo dropped and rolled, passing Natsu, leaping up, and punching Cain straight in the face. Cain's head snapped backwards, he collapsed to the ground as Carra screamed.

"YOU DIRTY TRAITOR!"

She howled as Romeo turned to Natsu with a reckless grin.

"Well, Natsu-nii? Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me find a way off this stupid island?" He asked.

Natsu stared, "Y-You..."

"Blame the bracelets." Romeo said, holding up his wrist to show the bracelet.

"My magical burst back home deactivated the device that was controlling me, but I had to pretend it didn't, otherwise I couldn't make it back to free Wendy." Romeo explained.

Natsu blinked.

Romeo suddenly moved with insane speed, using Natsu's shoulders as a springboard he launched himself feet first into Garo, knocking the taller boy down and seizing Lucy's hand, heaving her to her feet.

"Where's Wendy?" Gray demanded, planting his feet in Maya's stomach and launching the girl off of him before racing over. No one questioning why Garo, Cain, and Maya weren't getting to their feet again even though the Fairy Tail wizards's blows weren't anywhere near strong enough to cause the well trained fighters to fall unconscious.

"You managed to free Wendy, right?" Lucy demanded.

Romeo leapt up to the top of the boulder, bouncing off of several smaller fixtures before landing on the top.

"Course I did! She's down this way! She's waiting for us, c'mon!" He demanded.

Natsu grinned, "I knew you weren't a traitor, Romeo, I knew you could never do it!"

Romeo returned the smile, no one cared if it looked a bit forced.

"This way!" He cried, waving his arm as his older guild mates jumped up to him. Romeo lead the way, no one questioned it. After all, the kid had been trapped in the academy for the past five years.

"You made it!" Wendy came running up with tears in her eyes.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried as the blue haired girl threw her arms around her neck.

"I-I was so worried about you!" Lucy sobbed.

"I missed you so much, Lucy-san!" Wendy cried out.

"Reunion later! Escape now!" Romeo shouted flailing his arms around.

"Ok, ok." Wendy muttered, releasing Lucy.

"Down here! They went this way!"

Angela's voice came echoing down the halls as the sound of clattering feet reached there ears.

"We have to hide." Romeo hissed, his eyes darting around.

"Romeo, the E7 training course!" Wendy said quickly, pointing.

"Right!" Romeo snapped his fingers as the older Fairy Tail members looked on quizzically.

Romeo hurriedly explained as the sound of running booted feet came closer.

"The E7 cavern is used in training for night missions. It's pitch black in there, we normally use equipment to navigate but if we don't have any, than neither do they, quick, through this door, we'll make sure they don't go inside." Romeo said, pulling open a door in the hall and gesturing madly for them to go through it.

"Wait, what will you guys do?" Gray asked, worried for his young comrades safety.

"Don't worry, Gray-san. We know this place like the backs of our hands. We've been exploring it for years. We'll be ok." Wendy promised.

It certainly wasn't a lie, they'd memorized the academy's layout in the years passed and could probably make it through the twisting, identical hallways to the other end of the school and back with blindfolds on, not taking a single wrong turn.

"Your sure?" Lucy asked, gripping Wendy's hands.

Shadows of the pursuing students appeared around the bend.

"I promise you, Lucy-san. I promise you we'll be alright." Wendy said, tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

Lucy shook both of her beloved young friends hands firmly once, than turned and ran through the door Romeo had opened for them.

Gray and Natsu followed without question.

Romeo slammed the door and shouted.

"OVER HERE GUYS! THIS WAY!"

Natsu waited to here the sound of shouts, of Romeo's feet pounding the ground as he ran to protect his friend in there hiding place.

He was surprised when his sensitive ears picked up a faint click, he furrowed his brow, attempting to distinguish just what had made such a noise.

He felt as though his heart had fallen out of his chest when he realized that click was that of a bolt sliding home in the lock.

"Uhh...Romeo?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"Wendy? Are you alright!?" Gray shouted.

Suddenly, a small, three inch tall slit in the door was slid back to reveal a slit of about six inches long made for peering through the door without opening it. Gray squinted against the sudden entrance of light into the room.

Lucy's eyes darted around, realizing that instead of the supposed E7 training ground, they were in a small room of about eight feet by ten feet, the walls a dull gray with a single barred window that was heavily draped to avoid letting in light. Natsu gritted his teeth in disbelief at the words that passed through the slit.

The sound of a high five.

"Whoa, you shoulda been an actor instead of a fighter!"

"But I'm hopeless at remembering lines!" Natsu easily recognized Romeo's voice, the sadness in it when he had slammed the door had been replaced by a breezy voice, truly as though he were an actor that had just finished shooting a tragic scene and was happy about how it had gone.

"No..." Natsu's eyes were wide with horror.

"Oy, Conbolt! Why in the world did you punch me so hard!?"

"Maybe you deserved it for slipping a whole bottle of hot saucing in my rice the other night."

"Yeah? Well in that case it was worth it your face was priceless."

"Probably because my tongue was on fire."

Lucy put both hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop a choking sob from escaping her lips as she heard Wendy speaking with Maya.

"How do you make yourself cry so easily?" The native american girl asked.

"Oh, it was easy, I just held my eyes open for a really long time before they came around the corner. Then I blinked a lot t make the tears fall out before running to meet them. Piece of cake."

Both of the girls laughed, although Wendy's sounded forced.

That was when a pair of eyes appeared in the slit.

"Sorry, Natsu-nii, guys." Romeo said, a deep sorrow in his voice.

"You, you traitor!" Gray shouted, slamming his fist into the thin slit but unable to fit it through the opening, Romeo didn't even flitch as the punch, but he was deeply wounded by the words.

"We had to..." Romeo sighed, the other academy kids crowed around behind him, deciding it best for them to remain silent for the moment as Wendy stepped forward, her large brown eyes appeared beside Romeo.

"Wendy...how could you do this!? We trusted you!" Lucy screamed, tears running openly down her face. For a few beautiful minutes, she'd thought her little sister would be coming home. That she would have her dear little sky dragonslayer home, that she wasn't a traitor, that it wasn't true.

That it wasn't true they had picked this academy and the group of children behind them over Fairy Tail of the three wizards locked in a magic nullifying cell in front of them. At that moment Romeo and Wendy stood at the gateway between two lives. They could unlock to door and free the trapped wizards, then somehow attempt an escape with them. Or they could turn and leave with their classmates, with their Chrysalis Academy friends.

"How could do this? How could you betray us? Do you not remember everything we've been through!?"

"I remember, Lucy-san." Wendy said, forcing herself not to choke up. She had made her choice, so had Romeo. They had to live with it, and she wasn't about to start showing her true emotions yet. Truly, she had no idea what her feelings were. Would she stay with the academy, would she go home to Fairy Tail? The decision had been made when Headmistress Harper had called the eight of them into her study and told them all the plan. Wendy and Romeo hadn't had to make their choice, it had been made for them.

We they glad or upset about that, neither of the black squad duo knew.

"You...you betrayed us. We came all the way out here and risked everything to bring you home and all you do is twist that around and use it against us!" Natsu screamed.

"We told you we didn't want to we saved. It's your own fault you didn't listen." Wendy said softly.

"Where's Erza!? What did you do to her!?" Gray demanded, slamming his fists against the door in a futile attempt to break it down.

"She's alive." Romeo said simply, Wendy shot him a confused look, to which Romeo shook his head and gave her an I'll-tell-you-later glance.

"I can't believe you would betray the place that raised you!" Natsu howled.

"What do you mean? Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"I grew up at Fairy Tail." Romeo said.

"I grew up at Cait Shelter." Wendy pointed out, the two of them were looking through the slit with eyes forced to be emotionless.

"I was brought to Fairy Tail and then Fairy Sphere happened, we returned and we were both eleven years old." Wendy said, closing her eyes for a moment as the images swam through her memory.

"Wendy and I went on our first job."

"Romeo and I met Master Vivian in the forest."

"At first we didn't want to go to the academy."

"But we had no choice."

The two of them locked eyes with the fire dragonslayer, who's own onyx orbs darted back and forth between the young mages.

"At eleven we were taken away. We grew here, went from kids to teens, went from the weakest members of the Fairy Tail guild..." Wendy stopped there, and Romeo took a breath, their hands gripping each others and their fingers intertwining.

"...to the strongest duo of the Chrysalis Academy."

Gray shook his head slowly.

"What you are are traitors."

Romeo and Wendy both sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked, raising her eyebrows as she glanced over her shoulder at her friends from the other squads.

"We didn't betray our classmates, now did we?"

Romeo and Wendy turned and walked to the group of Chrysalis Academy students, sliding the slit shut and walking away from the wizarding members of Fairy Tail, towards an uncertain future.

* * *

**_Whoa, did they finally pick a side? Did they finally turn away from Fairy Tail or are their minds still clouded with indecision? You have to admit, that was pretty harsh, using their guild mates trust against them. But hey, thats life. Please favorite, follow, and review! I'm sorry it took so long to update I'm trying my very best to make my way through this story! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the complements! Read again next time!_**


	17. Peaceful afternoon

**_Huh. I'm updating this. Will wonders never cease? Enjoy!_**

* * *

Erza wanted to let out a yell as she was tossed ruffly into the back of a Ray by one of the academy guard members.

She was surprised to come face to face with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, who were all restrained by a full body paralyzing blow.

Headmistress Harper stepped up to the side of the Ray and gave them all the harshest look she could muster.

"You four have been quite a lot of trouble." She said as she began to pace before them. Erza wasn't held by a paralyzing blow, she was, instead, gripped tightly by fear. This woman had robbed her of her voice for who knew how long, if Erza pushed her luck just a bit more, the woman might decide to steal a lot more.

The powerful threat to any who oppose her, known as Azalea Harper, narrowed her eyes at them.

"Since you stowed away, you have no knowledge of where we are."

She began as she started pacing back and forth, four pairs of eyes following her, "You will be taken back to your guild, and let me tell you only have the pleading words of my two best students to thank for not being in a cell for the rest of your lives. Or not even having the rest of your lives. Good day, and do not come back."

With that she stepped back and the ray's doors were slammed, they were lifted from the ground a moment later.

Back on their way home.

**_In the Chrysalis Academy mess hall._**

"Shut up, Cain! I did not cry!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Did. NOT!"

"Did. TO!"

"I have an idea, why don't both of you shut up?" Carra suggested, breaking up the shouting contest between her partner and the black squad boy.

"Yeah just hurry up and eat so we can enjoy this, the Headmistress said we did so good with that capture operation that we get the rest of the week off. Just think about it! Three whole days with no training and no classes!"

Maya exclaimed as Cain raised his arms, making a mock impression of the angels singing.

"Truly it is a thing of beauty." Anne agreed, she and Kye were at the large round table as well, bringing the amount of people at the table to ten, they were the ones who had charged into the cell and paralyzed the enraged wizards, so they, to, had been given three days of freedom.

"I'm thinking...beach picnic anyone?" Wendy asked, smiling as she set down her fork.

"I'm in!" Maya exclaimed, her twin brother nodding.

"Count us in too!" Kye exclaimed for him and Anne.

"I do need to get a tan." The ever pale Carra agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Angela said.

"Well it's settled, picnic on the beach for this first of three amazing days of freedom!" Romeo announced.

"Right!"

**_Later that afternoon, at Fairy Tail._**

Team Natsu had been literally dropped onto the sand on the beach behind their guild hall, and they did not look all to happy as they stumbled to their feet, barely within control of their muscles again.

They had been hustled into the building, and this was where they were now, with Erza being rapidly checked over by Mira. Mira said that within a few hours Erza's voice would return, thanks to the fact that Headmistress Harper had possibly held back her strike. Erza thanked Mira with a nod and now Master Makorov began to speak.

"I...I wish desperately to get Romeo and Wendy back. Really I do. But how can we bring them back if they actually want to be there in the first place?"

Lucy stood up.

"There's no way! We had to attend the school as supposed students, we had to be members of that body and it was terrible! All day classes and training!"

Makorov huffed, taking a swig from his beer mug.

"I don't know what I can tell you...but this academy, the Chrysalis Academy...we need to check it out either way. Perhaps we can manage something peaceful."

All the members of Fairy Tail seemed rather ok with this decision. After all, once they were on the island, they could find the young guild mates that they had missed for so long.

Erza, meanwhile, was wondering which side Romeo and Wendy would stand too should it come down to a war on the sands.

"Let's go! We'll rescue Romeo and Wendy from themselves if we have too!"

Macao, as expected, was eager to depart.

"But how? I mean, we don't even know where the place is!" Max pointed out.

Lucy put a finger to her chin for a few moments, then an idea appeared to have come to her.

"Warren!"

Warren jumped at suddenly being addressed and actually saluted.

"Yes?"  
"Can you pick up Romeo and Wendy's thoughts? You must know them well enough, right?"

Warren furrowed his brow.

"Well, we know that the island is in the general direction of west, so if we start sailing towards it, I can certainly give it my all to pick them up."

Macao stood.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's move it!"

**_Several hours later._**

"Ahhh..." Wendy sighed contentedly as she rolled over onto the white sands, knowing she was probably getting covered with the stuff.

"You said it."

Anne replied as she laid down on the sand next to Wendy, the two side by side, staring up at the sky.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"  
Wendy hummed in agreement to Anne's statement.

The boys were all out in the shallow of the waves, what had started as a swimming race had dissolved into a game of keep away with a beach ball.

The girls, on the other hand, were all stretched out at once place or another along the beach, or kicking up water in the surf.

Wendy giggled when she heard the sound of Romeo and Kye crashing into the water in a wrestling match over the ball.

For one moment, everything was perfect, she was with her friends, and Fairy Tail was the farthest thing from her mind.

This was when the sail of the Fairy Tail ship came into view.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Wendy whispered, when Anne looked up at him in question, Wendy merely raised a trembling hand and pointed at the oncoming ship.

"Oh, good grief...we have to go warn Headmistress Harper!" Anne cried.

The roughhousing boys dropped the beach ball and ran to the sand, all of them hurried to yank on flip flops or sandals, and they all took off towards the school entrance.

**_Headmistress Harper's office._**

Headmistress Harper had to admit, this was rather nice. No intruders to deal with, no rowdy students being sent to her office, no inter squad fist fights being started, things were calm and peaceful.

She leaned back in her high backed purple chair, her incredibly long, swishing high purple ponytail was cascading over her shoulder.

She tucked her hands behind her head, she was wearing a tight leather long sleeve shirt with the butterfly symbol of the academy on her back in silver sparkles. She was also wearing short black shorts with thigh high leather boots that had several blades concealed within them.

Her ponytail was held up by a large black bow, and it was the only thing on her that was purely for fashion, not for combat or necessity.

_Perhaps I should take a vacation...when was the last time I left the island and it wasn't for work? Must have been years ago. Yes, and Vivian has been telling me I need to take a break. Hmm...maybe I'll spend a week or so in Crocus...not to steal anything or kidnap anyone, just to unwind. This whole assassin/kidnapper/thief for hire thing can really take a toll on a girl._

"HEADMISTRESS!"

Green eyes shot open and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"It'll have to wait." She murmured as she sat up straight, just as the door burst open.

Headmistress Harper knew it was serious when she had a bunch of shirtless boys and girls in bikinis covered in sand and dripping wet standing in her office.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a level voice.

Wendy swallowed hard.

"Headmistress...Fairy Tail is here."  
"What?" She looked slightly confused by this statement.

"What do you mean here? It's impossible for them to have stowed away again." She pointed out as she came to her feet, heels of her boots clicking on the tile.

"There entire ship. Possibly the whole guild. All of them are here."

Carra reiterated for Wendy.

Headmistress Harper's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Really, now?"

She turned, holding her hands calmly behind her back, and strode over to her window, she tugged at the dark purple curtains and gazed out at the normally endless, empty expanse of perfectly crystal blue waters, looking like it was filled with glittering gemstones from the way the sun would reflect it's light.

Now that view was marred by the sight of, in the Headmistress's mind, a hideous, abnormal, overlarge ship with that insignia on it.

She let a soft chuckle escape her, then turned to all of her students behind her, with their hair still in soaking wet strands and a few actually shivering from the combination of the air condition inside and the fact that they were drenched.

She looked all of them over, one by one, right in the eye.

Each of them squirmed under her unwavering, emerald green eyes, a turmoil going one behind them was so fierce it was like a volcano threatening to erupt.  
"Now, now."

She gently clapped her hands twice, and all of them automatically straightened up.

"We can't have out guests coming ashore to see you all in your swimsuits, covered in sand, can we? Hurry now, go and clean up, we've got a welcoming party to plan."

All of them bowed as one.

"At once, Headmistress."

* * *

**_I figured why not? I said I was gonna try and wrap up some of my abandon stories and this is one that was just too interesting to let go. Especially considering this was one of my first original fanfiction ideas. It was probably kinda strange, my writing style has changed a lot since the last chapter was written, but, here it is, the Chrysalis Academy! When I was rereading this I realized that some of the other students are unclear, so here's a little way for you to tell who's who._**

**_Wendy + Romeo = Best duo in the academy. Best girl and boy. Black Squad._**

**_Angela + Garo = Second best duo in the academy. White Squad._**

**_Carra + Cain = Third best duo in the academy. Red Squad. _**

**_Maya + Misu = Twins and the fourth best duo in the academy. Blue Squad._**

**_Now that that's out of the way. Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks! ;)_**


End file.
